


La Connexion

by Elearane



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Weevils (Torchwood)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elearane/pseuds/Elearane
Summary: Jack et John ont perdu leur mémoire à cause de l'agence du temps, tout les deux le savent. Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'il existe un moyen de récupérer leurs souvenirs... Mais... Ce moyen est dangereux. Pas pour eux, non. Pour une jeune femme. LA jeune femme qui les lie...





	1. Au commencement

**Elisabeth Clemenson**  

          Je cours, encore et toujours. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter car je sais qu' « elle » est derrière moi. Mais comment faire ? Je n'ai plus la force d'aller où que ce soit. Mes jambes refusent d'aller plus vite et mes poumons me brûlent. Dans ma poitrine, je sens mon cœur cogner à tout rompre. Je sais que je ne suis pas faite pour le sport, d'ailleurs, à part le tir à l'arc… Mon corps n'est pas fait pour courir… Alors je tourne dans une ruelle. Je dois m'arrêter. De toute façon, je n'en peux plus… Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire. Je dois faire face. Mais j'ai si peur. Peur de ce qui me suit. Peur de mourir. Peur que tout s'arrête ici et sauvagement. Alors je m'adosse contre le mur, le souffle rauque, cherchant à grand peine l'air humide de la nuit. Mes cheveux se sont échappés de ma queue de cheval pour venir se coller sur mon front mouillé par la pluie et la sueur. Je ne ressemble à rien et le fait d'y penser m'arrache une grimace qui aurait dû être un sourire. Je n'ai jamais été belle mais mourir dans cet état…

            Je sursaute. J'entends son cri. Je la vois. Elle est là. La créature. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Il s'agit bien une chose informe. De loin, on pourrait croire à un humain un peu difforme. Mais de près… La tête est plus grosse, le crâne formant une bosse. La mâchoire… Seigneur… Ces dents, non, ces crocs… Ce n'est pas humain… Une expérience qui a mal tourné ? Je n'ai plus le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle me saute dessus. Je ferme les yeux. Un cri. Pas le mien. Une détonation. Un étrange _« pchit »_. Et plus rien. Je tombe au sol. Je sombre. Le noir.

            Et cette voix…

            Je reviens à moi lentement. Je n’arrive pas encore à ouvrir les yeux et pourtant j’entends des voix… Je sais qu’on tourne autour de moi. Je comprends aussi qu’un docteur est là. Mais pourquoi ?  Je dois être dans un hôpital car j’entends qu’on parle de mes constantes. Si je n’ai jamais été douée pour les sciences en générale, les séries m’ont appris ce que je sais. On dit que je suis OK. OK pour quoi ? Je me pose tout un tas de questions et les voix autour de moi ne m’aident pas. Cet homme parle de moi comme d’une chose sur laquelle veiller. Et puis cette femme que j’entends aussi. Plus posée. Plus consciente de ce que je suis. Enfin c’est ce que je crois. Car je ne comprends pas tout ce qu’elle dit. C’est étrange…            

            Enfin la lumière.

            Je réussis à ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Au début, je ne vois rien qu’un plafond gris. Et puis, lentement, mes yeux s’habituent à retrouver le chemin de la vie. Je vois au dessus de moi une sorte de dalle de béton entourée de murs de briques blanches. C’est étrange pour un centre hospitalier. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je n’ai mal à aucun endroit. Mon corps me parait entier. Pourtant je suppose que ce n’est pas normal. Tout de suite je m’affole. Mais… Si je ne sens rien, c’est que je suis morte… ou pire… Oui, je devrais revoir mon sens des priorités, mais ce n’est pas le moment. Mon cœur s’emballe, je le sens. La peur fait son effet. J’ai peur. Peur car au fond de moi, je sais que je ne suis pas dans un lieu conventionnel et cela doit se voir. Je ne pense pas un seul instant à mon état et au fait qu’on doit surveiller mon cœur, ma respiration et mon état général. Pourtant ce doit être cela qui les alerte. Car je sens qu’on s’approche de moi.

            L’homme qui parlait de moi comme une chose se penche au dessus de moi. Je sais que c’est lui avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche car il porte une blouse blanche ornée de pin’s ronds. J’aimerais sourire devant cette tentative d’égailler les choses mais je n’y arrive pas. J’ai bien trop peur. Peur de ce qu’il pourrait me faire, de ce qui pourrait m’arriver, aux souvenirs de ce que j’ai vu. Pourtant il ne me fait rien et sa bouche boudeuse se fend d’un sourire calme qui pourtant ne se voit pas dans ses yeux marrons.

           « Elle est réveillée Jack. »

            Et puis il s’écarte.

            C’est bien sa voix que j’entendais. Une voix calme mais légèrement froide. On dirait qu’il est brisé. Pourquoi je pense à cela moi ? Je m’en moque. C’est moi qui ai un problème, pas lui. Alors, consciente que je dois bouger, j’essaie de me relever. Mais c’est si difficile. Je parviens enfin à décoller mes épaules de la table, car en toute logique ce ne peut-être qu’une table d’opération, quand une poigne ferme mais non violente me cloue sur le métal tiède.

            « Ne bougez pas. Vous devez retrouver vos esprits. Tout vas bien, vous êtes en sécurité. »

            Cette voix… C’est elle que j’ai entendu avant de sombrer. Mais qui est-il ?

            Mes yeux se posent enfin sur l’homme maintenant dans mon champ de vison. Je vois sa chemise bleue claire traversée par une paire de bretelle. Son pantalon bleu nuit comme les uniformes d’autrefois, sa ceinture, son étui à pist… Bon sang, mais je suis où ?

            Prise d’une panique presque incontrôlable, j’essaie de me dégager. Mais il est fort, bien plus fort que moi et il ne semble pas forcer le moins du monde. Quand j’ose le regarder dans les yeux, je me calme sur le champ. Son regard d’un bleu clair parfait me fixe avec tout l’âge du monde. On dirait qu’il sort d’ailleurs. Son sourire légèrement en coin et ses cheveux lui tombant sur le front me saisissent. Il est beau. Oh, non pas au sens midinette (même, je dois bien l’avouer, il est tout à fait mon genre), mais au sens profond du terme. On dirait qu’il est fait telle une statue. Immuable et belle. Je crois que j’en aurais perdu le souffle si je n’avais pas entendu la voix du médecin se moquer de moi.

            « On dirait que tu as fait une nouvelle victime Jack ! »

            Et ce n’est qu’éclats de rire à mes côtés. A en juger par ce que j’entends, il y a trois hommes et deux femmes. Mais qui sont-ils ? Où suis-je ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé dans cette ruelle ? Je veux savoir. Je dois savoir.  Alors, lorsque je sens que celui qu’on appelle Jack relâche la pression sur moi, je saisis l’occasion et je saute sur mes pieds. Je dois partir ou trouver une explication. Mais j’ai présumé de mes forces et je manque de m’effondrer au sol. Au moment où mes jambes me trahissent, je sens deux paires de bras forts me saisir et m’empêcher de tomber.  
  
            « Vous n’écoutez jamais ce qu’on vous dit ? me tance le médecin.  
            - Jamais. »

            Ma voix est rauque quand je lui réponds. Sans doute à cause de la course de tout à l’heure… Enfin… Tout à l’heure… Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Je ne sais rien. Alors je cède. Je me laisse faire et j’arrête d’essayer d’aller à l’opposé de leur volonté.

            Je les laisse m’aider à monter un petit escalier. Ils semblent savoir où il faut que j’aille, alors je me laisse guider.

            Je profite de ce moment pour regarder autour de moi. Et je n’arrive pas à croire ce que mes yeux voient.

            Une colonne d’eau qui tombe du plafond si haut qu’un ptérodactyle vole autour. Des installations en escalier le long de murs en briques blanches comme une ancienne station de métro. Des ordinateurs, des câbles et tout un tas de choses. Non, je dois rêver. Je ne suis pas remise de mes émotions. Pourtant, quand je regarde le visage des deux hommes qui me soutiennent, je peux voir un sourire. Léger, peut-être moqueur, mais sans malveillance j’en suis certaine. C’est comme s’ils savent que je n’arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. Quant à moi… En effet, je n’arrive pas à y croire et j’imagine clairement mes yeux ronds. Je suis complètement perdue.

            Tout s’arrête enfin de tourner dans mon esprit que je suis enfin assise. Je me trouve dans une salle de réunion qui se trouve au bout d’un long couloir. J’ai l’impression d’être dans un labyrinthe. Au mur se trouve un écran de grande taille. Pas de doute sur la raison de cette pièce. Une fois assise dans un siège sombre, je vois apparaître une tasse de thé brûlant. Un homme que je ne connais pas, qui semble discret et effacé, me le pose dans un sourire compatissant. Moi qui n’aime pas ce sentiment, je vois pourtant clairement sa gentillesse. Sa voix à lui est douce et chaude. Il ressemble un peu à un majordome bienveillant.

            « Tenez, ça vous fera du bien. Tout se passera bien. N’ayez crainte. »

            J’ai l’impression qu’il sait ce qu’il fait. Ça fait chaud au cœur. Je me sens moins seule. Pourtant il n’y a plus personne dans la pièce. Alors j’entoure de mes mains la tasse bouillante et laisse la chaleur me faire mal. C’est comme cela que je me sens vivante. Cette chaleur s’insinue en moi et me calme. Enfin j’arrive à mettre de l’ordre dans mes pensées. J’essaie de résumer la situation.

            Je me trouve dans un lieu que je ne connais pas, visiblement sous terre car je n’ai vu aucune fenêtre. Les gens autour de moi ne semblent pas surpris le moins du monde de voir voler un dinosaure. Ils savent tous leur rôle. Instantanément je pense à une organisation militaire. L’homme, Jack, en uniforme me le prouve. Marine ? Aviation ? Je ne sais pas. Mais c’est certainement ça. Alors d’instinct, je cherche la caméra qui me filme. On ne laisse personne dans un tel lieu, seul sans surveillance. Mais je ne la trouve pas. Pourquoi ce ne m’étonne-t-il pas ? Pourtant je me sens observée… 

            Au bout d’une éternité (tout du moins pour moi), il entre enfin dans la pièce, seul. Ce Jack vient sans doute tout m’expliquer. J’ai hâte de savoir. 

 

                **Capitaine Jack Harkness**

            Ce n’est pas le moment de traîner. Encore une fois l’alarme retentit dans la base, signe que nous devons y aller. J’aime ce moment où tout le monde se met en route. Chacun sait ce qu’il doit faire. C’est comme cela que j’aime guider mon équipe. Je sais ainsi que tout le monde est solidaire. Ça n’a pas été facile au début, surtout avec Gwen. Mais je sais maintenant que je peux compter sur eux tous. Je les aime tous.

           Je sors de ma rêverie un peu trop brutalement à mon goût. C’est Owen qui vient de me taper sur l’épaule. Ils m’attendent. Alors je vérifie que j’ai bien mon pistolet et ma bombe et j’y vais. Je cours jusqu’au SUV pour me rendre sur place. C’est notre devoir.

            Ianto au volant suit les indications de Tosh. J’ai l’impression qu’il va se passer quelque chose aujourd’hui… enfin, cette nuit. C’est comme un sentiment au fond de moi. Pourtant j’ai vu le futur. Je sais que ce n’est pas pour ce soir. Mais je ne peux chasser ce sentiment en moi qu’une chose va nous bouleverser tous. Mais quoi ?

            Je n’ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant. Les pneus du véhicule noir hyper sophistiqué crissent sur le goudron mouillé. Encore un soir où il pleut. Ce que j’aime ce temps… Nous sortons tous de la voiture au moment où le weevil travers la rue en face. Mais il n’est pas seul. Non. Je ne l’ai pas vu, mais Owen hurle qu’il poursuit une jeune femme. Voilà ce que je craignais. En général, nous arrivons avant que ces créatures s’en prennent aux humains. Mais cette fois… Je connais l’endurance de ces aliens. La jeune femme n’a aucune chance, surtout en passant dans cette rue. Mais je refuse de laisser tomber. Sa vie est entre nos mains.

            « Tosh, Owen par la droite. Gwen, avec moi. »

            Je sais que je n’ai pas besoin d’en dire plus. Ils savent ce qu’ils doivent faire. Je prends Gwen avec moi car j’ai confiance en elle. Oh, en toute l’équipe aussi, mais… Il y a autre chose. Comme un lien plus fort entre nous. Mais ce n’est pas le moment d’y penser. J’ai d’autres aliens à fouetter. Je sors mon arme et ma bombe anti-weevil et je pars en courant. Je sais que Gwen me suis. J’entends ses pas raisonner. En revanche, je n’entends plus ceux de la jeune femme. J’espère ne pas arriver trop tard.

            Jamais je n’ai trouvé une ruelle aussi longue. J’ai l’impression que nous n’y arriverons jamais. Mais alors que je pense que c’est la fin, je vois la créature sauter contre un mur ? Non, la jeune femme, à bout de souffle, les yeux fermés, blanche de peur. Je sais ce qu’il me reste à faire.

La détonation de l’arme de Gwen fige la créature dans son élan. Elle retombe au sol et nous regarde. Tout va très vite. Personne ne réfléchit. Je m’élance vers elle, l’asperge de produit anti-weevil et je laisse faire Owen qui vient d’arriver avec Tosh. Je sais qu’ils maîtriseront la bête sans moi. Je dois me diriger vers la forme humaine en train de s’écrouler au sol.  Je lui saisis doucement la taille. Elle n’est pas ordinaire, cela se sent tout de suite. Je ne suis pas du genre à juger sur le physique. Avec toutes ces années passées à arpenter l'univers, j’ai eu le temps d’apprendre que l’âme est plus importante que le corps. Mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de la regarder. Elle est si pâle. Normal quand on pense mourir dans l’instant. Ses cheveux trempés collent à son visage rond, lui donnant un air sauvage qu’elle doit être loin d’avoir. Le reste, je n’ai pas le temps de détailler. Je la soulève dans mes bras aussi doucement que possible, en peinant un peu, tout en lui parlant calmement.

            « Ça va aller, je vous le promets. »

            Je ne sais pas si cela est vrai. Tout ce que je veux, c’est l’aider un peu. Je dois la ramener à Torchwood pour qu’Owen puisse l’examiner. Ici, dans les rues de Cardiff, ce n’est pas le lieu. Il y a bien les hôpitaux comme essaie de me dire Gwen, mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que je l’emmène. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C’est comme cela. 

            Quand je l’allonge sur la table, Owen râle, comme toujours. Parfois il peut vraiment être pénible. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Il a raison au fond, elle n’a rien de grave, sinon une très grosse frayeur. Pourtant il fait son travail. Il l’examine. Je vois du haut de la rambarde, avec Gwen, qu’il agit un peu rudement. Comme il l’aurait fait avec une chose que l’on croit cassée et qui ne l’est pas. Quand sur le mur ses signes vitaux apparaissent, je peux voir qu’elle a vraiment dû avoir peur. Je sais reconnaître l’adrénaline et son corps en est plein. A tel point qu’elle s’est évanouie. Mais il ne faudra plus longtemps avant qu’elle émerge.

            « Elle est OK. »

            Owen et sa délicatesse. J’aime entendre la voix de Gwen, plus douce mais moqueuse, parler à notre médecin.

            « Owen, elle vient d’avoir la peur de sa vie. Sois un peu gentil. On sait qu’elle n’est pas ton genre, mais tout de même. Et puis si Jack a voulu l’emmener ici, moi, je lui fais confiance. J’ai appris ici que rien n’était dû au hasard !  
            - Tu parles ! »

            Owen est ce qu’il est mais au moins, il fait du bon boulot. Pour preuve les battements de cœur qui commencent à s’affoler. Notre invitée commence à revenir. Et le docteur se penche sur elle. Un instant je sais qu’il se revoit comme à l’époque où il était médecin. Mais cela me semble, à moi, il y a si longtemps.

            Rapidement je comprends que notre invitée essaie de lutter pour reprendre le contrôle. Mais ce qui m’étonne c’est de la voir si vite évaluer les choses et comprendre qu’elle doit se lever. Elle regarde Owen comme un lapin prit dans les phares. C’est étonnant car elle ne crie pas. Non. On dirait qu’elle veut simplement comprendre. Mais elle essaie de se lever. Je dois l’arrêter, sinon elle va de nouveau sombrer. Je profite du temps que me donne l’aller pour la regarder.            

            Elle porte un jean sombre et un T-shirt large violine qui ne mettent pas en valeur son corps. Elle ne doit pas s’aimer. Je sais les ravages de l’esprit qui se déteste. Et cette jeune femme allongée sur la table, au corps généreux, doit se haïr. Pourtant elle n’est pas laide et l’on voit qu’elle prend soin d’elle. Ses cheveux sont colorés de roux, ses yeux portaient la trace d’un maquillage discret et ses ongles sont faits… C’est là tout le paradoxe des femmes.

            Je m’approche d’elle et elle essaie justement de se lever. J’appuie à peine sur ses épaules qu’elle se retrouve allongée. Elle n’a pas beaucoup de force et tant mieux. Je n’ai pas envie de la brutaliser. Puis elle me regarde. Ses yeux sont verts et gris à la fois. Une couleur magique. Elle semble captivée par ce que je suis et l’espace d’un instant, j’ai l’impression qu’elle lit en moi comme dans un livre. C’est assez déroutant. J’ai l’impression que le temps, pour elle, s’est figé. Mon temps à moi ne passe plus depuis tellement longtemps… Puis la blague d’Owen les fait rire. Tous. Ils sont donc tous venus voir le réveil de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Et je ris avec eux. Cela fait du bien.

            Erreur fatale. Je relâche mon attention. Bon sang, cette femme est prête à tout on dirait, pour sauver sa peau. La voilà déjà debout. Bien. Alors voyons son état Mauvais choix. Il faut que je la rattrape. Owen agit de même et nous l’empêchons de tomber tête première sur le sol.

            « Vous n’écoutez jamais ce qu’on vous dit ? »

            Tiens, Owen la gronde gentiment. On dirait qu’il vient de retrouver son humanité. Mais c’est la voix rauque qui lui répond qui m’étonne. On dirait qu’elle a hurlé pendant des heures. A y réfléchir la course qu’elle a menée a dû vraiment la marquer.  Alors que nous la soutenons, je regarde Owen. Il me fait un signe de tête. Nous l’emmenons donc dans la salle de réunion. Ce qui est bien avec une équipe, c’est qu’il n’y a pas besoin de parler.

            Le voyage à la salle de réunion n’est pas long mais j’ai le temps de voir la demoiselle fort étonnée de voir notre base. A vrai dire, ici, rien n’est normal mais nous n’y faisons plus attention. Pour nous, tout cela est banal. Pas pour elle, ce qui nous arrache à tous deux un sourire bienveillant. Elle ne comprend pas et ne veut pas croire ce qu’elle voit. Cela s’entend. Mais aucun de nous n’ouvre la bouche. Ce n’est pas le moment. C’est à moi et à moi seul de le faire. De lui expliquer. De gérer.

            Nous l’asseyons sur une chaise, face à l’écran et dos à la porte. De ce fait, elle n’aura pas envie de fuir. Et nous sortons. Au passage, je demande à Ianto de lui porter une tasse de thé et de veiller sur elle. Je sais l’effet que cela fait. Elle doit se sentir seule, perdue, effrayée. Même si elle essaie de lutter, comme nous l’avons vu quand elle s’est levée. Mais rien n’est jamais simple.

            Je sors rejoindre l’équipe.

            Ce qui me fait chaud au cœur, c’est de voir tout le monde occupé. Toshiko à son ordinateur, en train de faire des recherches sur notre invitée. Owen en train de nettoyer son « labo ». Gwen en train d’observer l’écran nous montrant la salle de réunion. Comme toujours cette dernière veille sur les autres. C’est un ange.  Je m’approche d’elle calmement, et j’attends qu’elle parle. Je sais que cette histoire la retourne, comme à chaque fois que ça touche les gens ordinaires. Elle ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Mon regard sur l’écran, je vois notre invitée qui ne bouge pas, les mains autour de sa tasse. J’entends alors Gwen

            « Elle va se brûler !  
            - Elle cherche à voir qu’elle est vivante. Regarde… Elle comprend lentement qu’elle est observée. Elle a beaucoup de flair, c’est étonnant.  
            - Elle, c’est Elisabeth Clemenson, 25 ans, célibataire, vivant encore chez ses parents, employée dans une caisse de retraite et bientôt en fin de contrat. Rien à dire d’autre. » 

            Comme toujours Tosh est professionnelle. Elle ne sourit pas quand elle bosse et pourtant c’est une super fille.  Elle vient de me donner tout ce dont j’avais besoin. J’en sais assez sur elle pour me lancer. 

            Je me rends dans la salle de réunion.  En chemin, je croise Ianto que je remercie pour avoir veillé depuis la porte sur Elisabeth. Il rejoint les autres pour voir et entendre comment je mène mes affaires. Pas besoin qu’il me le dise. Je sais ce qu’il se passe dans mon équipe.

            Je rentre dans la pièce seul. C’est le moment de tout lui expliquer. Elle a hâte de savoir j'en suis certain.

 


	2. Premier contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand les choses se précipitent...

**Elisabeth**

Je le regarde entrer et je me demande ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait ici. Il fait le tour de la table pour venir s'asseoir _en face de moi_. Son visage ne laisse rien paraître. Je n'arrive pas à lire en lui et cela me trouble. En général, je sais « voir » les émotions, les états d'esprit, mais là... rien. Pourquoi il agit ainsi ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va se passer. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire. C'est quelque chose dans l'air. Peut-être aussi dans son regard. Ce regard bleu qui me donne l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. Quand il croise les mains sur la table, je peux voir à son bras gauche une sorte de bracelet de force en cuir usé. Cela me fait légèrement sourire mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Ses manches de chemise retroussées à l'ancienne et son sourire me donne l'impression qu'il n'est pas de cette époque. Je sais que cela ne se peut mais mon esprit a enregistré la présence d'un dinosaure, alors pourquoi pas le voyage dans le temps ? J'en ai toujours rêvé...

Mes propres réflexions me font sourire et secouer la tête. Je dois devenir folle. Oui, c'est ça. Il va me dire que j'ai été droguée et que tout cela n'est rien. Et je vais rentrer chez moi… Chez moi… ? Mes parents. Ils doivent se faire du souci. Beaucoup de soucis. Je leur avais dit que je rentrais après le restaurant. Mais je ne suis pas à la maison. Bon sang…

Mon affolement doit se voir car Jack me sourit calmement. Il a quelque chose de rassurant. De tellement rassurant. Je me calme un peu sans réussir cependant à être sereine. Je dois lui demander s'il a prévenu ma famille. Alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me lance.

"Ma fam…"

Ma voix me parait trop rauque. Alors je me racle la gorge afin d'obtenir un son plus proche de ma tonalité. Cela semble marcher. Je reprends le contrôle de mes cordes vocales même si je sais qu'aucun son plus fort qu'une parole ne sortira.

"Je dois prévenir ma famille. Mes parents m'attendent… enfin… ils vont comprendre que je ne suis pas rentrée, ils vont se faire du souci. Je dois les prévenir."

Je cherche des yeux une approbation, un signe. Mais rien. Cet homme me regarde comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je ne sais que faire. Je cherche à gagner son aide. Mais rien. Alors je tente le tout pour le tout. Le sourire faible assorti du "s'il vous plaît" de circonstance. Et alors que je perds tout espoir de me sortir de là, il me tend son téléphone. Mais plus que son geste, ce sont ses mots qui me figent.

"Vous pouvez les appeler. Mais ne dites pas où vous êtes ou ce que vous avez vu. Je ne devrais pas vous laisser appeler. D'accord ?"

Sa voix est douce mais ferme. Je comprends qu'il est dans mon intérêt d'obéir. De toute façon, il a tout pouvoir sur moi. C'est rageant mais… Je n'ai même pas peur.             

Je compose alors le numéro et j'appelle. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est et je m'en moque. Ils doivent comprendre.

 

**Jack**  

Elle a l'air si perdue que je ne peux faire autrement. Elle doit appeler ses parents. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt et qu'elle pourrait parler. Mais dire quoi ? Non, elle semble raisonnable. Elle semble ne pas avoir peur et j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Son sourire si triste m'a fait mal. Peut-être parce que je ressens sa solitude. Je ne sais pas.

Elle compose le numéro et je me lève pour rester poli. J'écoute d'une oreille ce qu'elle dit, mais je lui fais confiance. Elle ne leur dit que des banalités et je souris quand la base et moi devenons Julia une ancienne amie et un repas trop long qui s'est fini chez ladite copine pour pas rentrer trop de nuit. Je n'avais pas tenu compte du fait qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il est 7h du matin. Elle réagit bien à cette conversation. Mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Elle est vraiment unique. Elle arrive à raccrocher rapidement malgré tout ce que cela implique pour elle. Elle est "prisonnière" ici et pourtant elle réagit normalement. Elle doit avoir une sacrée force de caractère.

Elisabeth pose le téléphone sur la table et me regarde. Ses yeux verts semblent fixés sur moi, c'est terrible. Je ne peux plus réfléchir quand elle fait cela. Tant de questions dans ses yeux et si peu de peur… Je m'approche lentement, reprends mon téléphone et m'assois de nouveau. Je sais que je lui dois beaucoup mais que dire pour commencer ?  Je me lance. Je prends une voix aussi calme que possible. Je lui raconte tout, je vois comment elle réagit et en dernier recours, j'utilise le retcon. Oui.

"Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Vous êtes ici dans le cœur de Torchwood, une organisation secrète indépendante du gouvernement et plus autonome que la police. Vous avez été attaqué par un Weevil, un extraterrestre. Nous essayons de les combattre, ici, à Cardiff."

Je m'arrête ici. La pauvre jeune femme est interloquée. Je pensais qu'elle me dirait que je suis fou, que je dis n'importe quoi. Au pire, qu'elle allait crier. Mais non. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, comme si tout ce que je viens de lui dire était normal. J'avoue ne plus savoir où j'en suis exactement.

Elle ne dit rien. Semble absente. Ses yeux verts ne montrent rien. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne rejette rien en bloc, elle attend. Elle attend la suite. Mais je ne peux rien ajouter de plus pour l'instant. Alors le silence. Un silence qui dure. Et puis sa voix. Légèrement brisée.

 "Alors… Tout est vrai ? Qu'allez vous faire de moi ?"

Cette dernière question est dans touts les esprits. Je sais que mon équipe se pose la même. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas répondre. Je ne connais pas encore cette réponse.

"Oui. Tout est vrai. Mais ça ira. C'est promis."

Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir et cela me fait peur. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne dit rien. En tout cas rien de ce qui est attendu dans une telle situation. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elle reste si calme. Que je fasse cela est tout à fait normal. Mais elle ? Non. Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Vraiment. Et cela ne m'arrive pas souvent. Je suis désemparé devant de tels yeux qui me regardent sans comprendre ce que j'attends d'eux. Mais à vrai dire je ne le sais pas moi non plus. Quand elle ouvre de nouveau la bouche, sa voix cette fois n'est qu'un murmure. Elle semble avoir perdu toute envie de combattre et cela est plus que désolant. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois l'écouter et répondre. Être franc si possible.

« Qu'allez vous faire de moi? »

Si seulement je le savais. Si seulement je pouvais le savoir. Mais la relâcher dans l'état des choses n'est pas possible. Le retcon ? Non. Cela ne me plaît pas plus. Je ne veux pas la voir droguée pour oublier ses souvenirs. Elle semble en plus très intelligente et cela pourrait de toute façon annuler les effets de la pilule. Alors non. Ce n'est pas la solution, je le sais. Mais... alors que lui répondre ? Que lui dire ? Elle semble tellement attendre de cette réponse... Elle sait que de ma réponse dépendra sa vie. Mais que lui dire ? Je n'en sais rien. Il faut que je prenne le temps de réfléchir.

 

**Elisabeth**

Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? Pourquoi il me laisse dans le doute. Si j'ai bien tout compris, je suis dans une organisation qui traque les extraterrestres. Bon... D'accord. Que cela existe est assez fou, mais admettons... Nous croyons bien en Dieu après tout... Et j'ai toujours rêvé qu'il y a une autre vie, ailleurs. Mais pourquoi ne pas répondre ? Pourquoi ne pas dire ce qu'il va faire de moi ? Je ne peux pas le lire sur son visage et pourtant je sens le doute. Ce doute qui me fait si mal...

Alors, lentement, je repose ma question. Une troisième fois. Je veux ma réponse. Je l'aurai. Je suis un peu... têtue parfois... Mais... Cet homme qui a tant d'expérience de la vie ne me répond pas. Alors il n'y a qu'une solution pour moi. La mort.

Ils vont me tuer. J'en suis persuadée. Et j'ai peur. Peur au point de sentir mes mains trembler. Je ne me contrôle pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis persuadée qu'il entend mes muscles trembler. Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais il me regarde. Son regard est calme, presque doux. On dirait qu'il sait ce que je ressens. Mais comment ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est terrible ce sentiment. L'impuissance... L'impression de ne rien contrôler.

Puis il sourit. Doucement. Je vois ses mains se décroiser et bouger. J'ai peur. Peur que ce soit la fin. Peur de mourir... Quoi que mourir à ses côtés pourquoi pas... Non mais je délire là ?Je pense à quoi ? Je sais que je suis en manque affectif mais quand même. Et puis tout va très vite. Il approche sa main. Doucement, lentement. Il la pose sur la mienne. Sa main est si douce. Si chaude. Si...

Un éclair.

Une sensation étrange.

Une pensée.

Sa pensée.

Ma pensée.

Plus rien.

_Plus rien que le vide. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je n'entends plus rien. Il y a seulement le vide. Non ! Pas le vide. Je vois une lueur au loin. Une lueur brillante qui m'appelle. Ce ne peut être que la fin je crois. On a toujours dit qu'il y avait une lumière au bout d'un tunnel, alors pourquoi lutter ? Je me laisse porter loin vers elle. Je flotte. J'ai l'impression de flotter et je me sens bien, tellement bien._

_Et puis la lumière m'agresse. J'entre par cette petite porte qui me tend les mains. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je vois une plage... Du sable... Une lumière jaune, très jaune m'éclaire. Moi ? Non, nous. Au loin, je vois deux enfants jouer avec leur père. Ils ont l'air si heureux. Je comprends que c'est le père car l'un des deux dit « papa ». Ils sont tellement bien. Et puis le plus âgé des garçons me regarde...  
Ses yeux sont si bleus, si beaux. J'ai comme l'impression de les connaître. Ces yeux qui me fixent comme s'ils me voyaient vraiment. Et là, l'éclair. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sais, je ressens qu'il s'agit du Capitaine. Oui, c'est à la lueur de son regard que je m'accroche. J'ouvre la bouche pour crier et je me retrouve comme éjectée._

C'est un sentiment implacable qui me ramène à la réalité, me propulse presque dans ma chaise. Je me sens tomber en arrière et je ferme les yeux. Autour de moi, il y a déjà tous ces gens que j'ai entendu rire tout à l'heure... ils sont si inquiets visiblement. Et moi ? Moi, je ne sais pas.

J'entends leur voix. Le docteur semble inquiet pour moi. Il dit des choses que je comprends pas. Une des deux femmes, elle, semble s'occuper de Jack. Ses questions au loin de ma conscience ne s'adressent pas à moi. Pas plus que l'homme au thé. Mais pourquoi s'ils s'agitent tous comme cela ? Je me sens assez bien pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes quand le docteur et une femme m'aident à me redresser de ma chaise. Je sens les choses tourner un peu autour de moi et je m'accroche au bras chemisé de blanc. C'est sans doute stupide, mais je ne veux pas recommencer le voyage. J'ai un peu la frousse. Ça m'a secouée quand même. Pourtant j'aimerais comprendre.

Une fois assise, je pose le regard sur le Capitaine. Lui, il me regarde aussi. Et encore une fois j'ai le sentiment que tout s'arrête. J'ai tellement envie d'en savoir plus. En revanche son regard est dur. Froid. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et je ne comprends pourquoi il dit les mots qu'il dit.

« Ianto, tu l'emmènes dans une cellule. Pas de contact direct. Rien. »

Pourquoi est-il si froid tout à coup ? Je croyais qu'il était gentil et bon. Je ne pense pas m'être trompée à ce point. J'ai toujours été douée pour les relations humaines. Je n'ai que cela pour moi de toute façon. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais apprendre à gérer. Enfin... Comme toujours... Je n'ai pas le choix encore une fois.

Quand je sens le bras de Ianto sur le mien, je comprends que je ne dois pas lutter. Il a ce regard qui dit « pardonne moi ». Je le connais, ce regard. Et j'en souffre. Alors je baisse la tête pour ne pas montrer mon regard qui parle pour moi. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de le suivre, même si la femme d'origine asiatique essaie de me défendre. C'est peine perdue de toute façon...

 

**Jack**

Bon sang, pourquoi Tosh essaie de la défendre ? Ils n'ont pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je serre les poings pour ne pas hurler. Cela ne servirait à rien, je les connais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'explose.

« Mais vous n'avez rien vu ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle n'est pas humaine.  
\- Jack, calme toi s'il te plaît... »

J'aime beaucoup Gwen, mais là... Elle m'exaspère et ce qu'elle dit ensuite n'est pas pour me calmer.

« On ne sait pas de quoi tu parles. On est venus car on a vu qu'Elisabeth n'allait pas bien. Quand on est entré dans la pièce, tu avais sa main dans la tienne et tu avais une drôle d'expression. Ensuite, tu as grogné en tirant la main et elle est tombée de la chaise. Elle n'a rien fait. Rien, Jack.   
\- Rien ? Rien ? Mais vous ne savez pas ! Gwen, elle entre dans les pensées, dans les souvenirs. Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est rien ? »

Je les vois tous si incrédules. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Parfois j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il ne sont que de simples humains. Parfois cela les dépasse. Mais cette fois, il va falloir qu'ils me croient sur parole. Ou il faudra que je les confronte à ce que j'ai vécu. Quelque chose d'horrible en vérité.

Ianto revient. Donc Elisabeth est dans la cellule.

« Toshiko, affiche la cellule sur l'écran. »

Ma voix est froide et sèche, mais j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Ce que je vois pourtant me calme. Elle me fait toujours cet effet-là. Elle est là, assise sur son banc de pierre. Elle ne hurle pas, elle ne frappe pas la vitre de verre, elle n'essaie pas de trouver une faille. Non. Elle pleure en silence. Deux larmes roulent sur ses joues. Elle regarde le sol. Elle me fait de la peine, mais je ne dois pas en tenir compte. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle accepte son sort. C'est assez étrange en vérité mais si un coupable essaie de tout faire pour prouver qu'il est innocent, l'innocent lui accepte l'inexorable situation et sait qu'il ne peut rien faire face à ce qui lui arrive. Mais cela n'est pas une raison. Elle est coupable. Pourtant, comment effacer de ma mémoire ses yeux qui cherchaient une réponse dans les miens ? Je sais que ce n'est que tromperie. Elle s'est jouée de nous et a failli gagner. Je me surprends même à penser qu'elle ne risquait rien face au Weevil. Cette pensée me contrarie mais je n'ai pas le loisir d'y penser.

Tous autour de moi sont silencieux. On dirait qu'ils attendent que j'explose. Mais ce n'est plus si simple maintenant. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois faire et cela m’angoisse à dire vrai. Alors j'inspire et pose un instant les doigts au coin de mes yeux. Puis je fais le vide. Ne penser à rien m'aidera à retrouver mon calme. Au moins en apparence.

« Owen, tu surveilles son état général. Elle va bien devoir nous montrer son vrai visage... Tosh, tu fais des recherches sur elle. Je veux tout savoir. Elle a forcément laissé des traces. Gwen... »

Je dois parler vite avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe. Je connais le regard que je vois sur son visage. Fureur et incompréhension. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

« … Tu n'essaies pas de rentrer en contact avec elle. Tu la laisses attendre. Cela la forcera à réfléchir à ce qu'elle peut faire et nous donnera une idée de qui elle est. C'est clair ? »

Elle ne dit rien. Elle ne me regarde même pas. Je sais qu'elle me déteste en ce moment et cela me fait du mal. Gwen est tout ce que j'ai ici pour me rappeler que j'étais humain et que j'ai des sentiments. Elle est si forte et si fragile. Mes sentiments pour elle sont aussi étranges que le monde peut l'être. Cette fille me met dans un état second. J'aimerais tant qu'elle comprenne... Mais elle à Rhys. Et je ne peux pas me mettre entre eux. J'essaie de protéger leur bonheur même si ce n'est pas simple tous les jours...

Ces pensées ne font que m'énerver un peu plus. Alors je me retourne et fonce dans mon bureau, les mains dans les poches. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Seul.

Une fois assis à mon bureau, je fixe le meuble comme si j'espérais trouver la solution. Mais à vrai dire, je n'en vois pas. Il est si rare que je sois désemparé. Je ne voudrais pas que les autres le remarquent. Mais à ce que j'entends par la porte ouverte, ils se sont mis au travail sans rien dire de plus. Attitude qui devrait m'irriter en temps normal mais qui aujourd'hui me va. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec eux. Pas à ce sujet. Elisabeth a touché un point sensible. Mes souvenirs avec Gray... Mon cher petit frère... Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je suis si en colère contre elle...

« Une tasse de thé ? »

Je ne lève même pas les yeux. Je sais que c'est Ianto. Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas parlé que j'aurais su que c'était lui. Toujours là, fidèle, aimant. Je sais que je lui ai fait et que je lui ferai du mal. Mais... Il est tellement là pour moi. Et puis il a accepté ce que je suis. Il se montre tellement doux et attentionné. C'est curieux d'ailleurs. Mais je l'aime lui aussi d'une certaine façon. Plus tangible, plus possible que Gwen. Après tout, je suis revenu pour lui. Pour chacun d'eux, mais pour lui...

Je relève enfin la tête vers lui et il pose la tasse. Son regard est calme et il ne me juge pas. Encore une fois il sait ce qu'il fait. Il me touche tellement. Alors je lui souris faiblement lorsqu'il prend la parole. Je sais que je dois l'écouter et qu'il sera de bon conseil. Alors j'attends, les mains sur la tasse, comme plus tôt le faisait Elisabeth. Et je comprends toute la portée de son geste alors.

« Jack, je sais qu'elle a fait quelque chose d'étrange. Je te crois. Nous te croyons. Mais tu penses vraiment que l'enfermer est une bonne solution ? Gwen ne la quitte pas des yeux et elle n'a pas bougé. Cette jeune femme est perdue, Jack, et quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne comprend pas plus que toi ce qui lui arrive. Écoute ton cœur s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'au fond tu es surtout bouleversé parce qu'elle a touché un point sensible. Jack... »

Je sens alors doucement sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sais qu'il a raison. Mais je ne peux lui dire ce qu'Elisabeth a vu. Sinon je devrais tout lui expliquer et je n'en ai pas envie.

Quand John est parti après sa visite catastrophe, je n'ai rien dit face à son commentaire. Mais vais-je pouvoir garder le secret plus longtemps ? Il faudrait que je lui parle mais... C'est trop compliqué. Alors je me contente de lui sourire faiblement. Il a tellement raison. Cela me fait soupirer et je prends la parole. Parler m'aidera sans doute un peu.

« Je ne comprends pas plus qu'elle. Elle n'est pas un souvenir, elle n'est pas un alien à proprement parler. Elle est humaine mais elle est entrée dans ma mémoire, dans mes pensées. Je l'ai sentie en moi et cela me fait peur. Pour la première fois je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai affaire... Comme le Docteur me manque... »

Je murmure la dernière phrase mais je sais qu'il l'a entendu. Cela doit lui faire du mal. Mais je vois que non. Il sait l'importance du Docteur. Mais il n'est pas là et ne sera sans doute plus jamais là. Tant pis. Je dois faire avec. J'ai déjà eu ma chance avec lui. Deux seraient de trop. Alors je réfléchis en silence. Il faut que je comprenne. Et je sais qui pourrait m'aider.

« Ianto, je crois que tu as raison... J'agis parce qu'elle est plus touchante que je ne le pensais. Et ça me fait peur... Demande à Gwen d'aller la voir, de lui parler. Elle saura comment faire. Mais surtout, elle ne doit pas la toucher. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer.  
\- Bien. Je retrouve enfin mon Capitaine. »

Sa main ferme sur mon épaule. Son sourire doux. Il sait s'y prendre avec moi. Je sens qu'il aurait envie de m'embrasser. L'envie est réciproque. Mais il ne le fait pas. Ianto le discret. J'aime cela. Car je le connais. Je sais ce que cache son regard et ses gestes. Ce soir... Hum oui, ce soir... Non, je m'interdis de penser à cela maintenant. Ce n'est pas du tout le moment, alors...

Je le regarde repartir. Il fait tout cela pour moi. Pendant toutes ces années, il m'a servi sans rien dire. Observant et rangeant. Mais tant de choses se sont passées. Lisa. Moi. Nous avons tous changé. Et il m'aime...

 

**Elisabeth**

Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas me voir ? Non, j'ai la réponse à cette question en vérité. Ils m'observent. Ils essaient sans doute de comprendre ce que je viens de faire... Enfin je... Je n'ai rien fait. Pas à proprement parler. J'ai subit comme le Capitaine ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'est fou. Je sais maintenant, à force de réflexions, que c'est dans sa mémoire que j'ai plongé. Mais pourquoi, comment ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas.

Enfin un bruit ! On ouvre une porte qui semble lourde. Bien... Donc quelqu'un va venir me voir.

Je vois arriver une femme. Je suppose que c'est celle qui semblait si gentille. Elle a un sourire apaisant en se mettant face à la porte. C'est un début. Au moins je ne vais pas me faire agresser ou insulter. Sa voix est douce quand elle me parle et j'en suis même étonnée. Après tout, je crois que j'ai fait du mal à son chef au vu du regard qu'il me lançait.

« Tu as faim ou soif ? On peut te donner quelque chose. » 

Elle me tutoie donc. C'est bien. Je suis jeune encore et ce lieu me donne l'impression d'avoir dix ans. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Mais ce qui est certain c'est que je n'ai ni faim ni soif. Je ne pourrais rien avaler de toute façon. J'ai l'estomac bien trop noué. Alors je secoue la tête doucement. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Mais je sais qu'il va le falloir, même si pour l'instant, la femme me parle.

 « Je m'appelle Gwen Cooper. Je travaille ici, avec Jack et les autres. Je suis désolée pour le traitement qu'on te fait subir mais tu sais, Jack est un peu... sonné. »

 Elle fait une pause et m'observe. Je sens, même à travers la vitre qu'elle essaie de communiquer avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas envie, moi. Pourtant c'est plus fort que moi. Les gens qui me connaissent peuvent dire que je suis bavarde, très bavarde. Mais c'est plus que ça. Parler me permet de survivre aux émotions qui me prennent et qui seraient trop violentes si jamais je les laissais faire. Alors, presque malgré moi, je réponds. Ma propre voix dans cette cellule sonne presque faux tant elle est éraillée. Je n'ai pas parlé depuis un moment et mon cri conjugué avec la course... J'ai l'impression qu'une étrangère parle à ma place 

« C'est... normal je crois... Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé vous savez... Je n'ai rien fait d'intentionnel. Je ne voulais pas entrer dans ses souvenirs. J'ai détesté ça autant que lui... Mais... Je sais que je ne peux pas me défendre de toute façon... Vous... vous allez faire quoi de moi ? Me... tuer ? »

 La peur est visible je le sais. Je tremble, et ma voix aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend.

Je crois que j'ai touché cette femme car elle s'approche et pose sa main sur la vitre que j'imagine blindée mais parsemée de trou pour laisser l'air passer. C'est un geste simple mais qui me touche. Elle semble vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi et sa voix douce me fait du bien.

 « Non. Non, en aucun cas. Quelle idée voyons. On va juste essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne devrais même pas être enfermée... »

Elle s'arrête net de me parler pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je sens un courant passer entre nous et soudain elle part en courant. Pourquoi ? J'ai encore fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Oui, c'est sans doute cela... Mais quel n'est pas mon étonnement quand la lourde porte de fer derrière moi s'ouvre et qu'une main se tend. Alors elle vient me sortir de là...

« Viens. N'aies pas peur. Jack ne fera rien contre toi. S'il te plaît. »

Et au moment où je vais pour prendre sa main, j'entends un cri. Pas besoin de savoir qui hurle ce « Non ! » depuis l'entrée du couloir. Le Capitaine en personne. Alors je laisse tomber ma main et je m'enfonce de nouveau dans la cellule. J'ai compris qu'il était le chef. Mais, stupéfaction, Gwen entre aussi dans la petite pièce vitrée et me prend la main. Je sens alors un doux contact chaud. J'attends, comme avec le Capitaine, de partir dans un autre monde, mais rien. Rien ne se passe. J'en suis plutôt heureuse de voir que cette fois, rien. Mais Jack lui semble contrarié. Pourquoi ? Parce que ça ne marche plus ? Je ne sais pas. Mais Gwen tente de me défendre.

« Tu vois, il ne se passe rien. Rien du tout. Elle n'est pas un monstre, Jack. Juste une jeune femme complètement perdue, c'est tout. S'il te plaît. Regarde-la... » 

Je sens tout de suite le regard bleu profond de cet homme sur moi. Il me fixe. Il me parle presque. Et moi, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que baisser la tête. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'impressionne. Il me fait de l'effet. Non pas un effet sexuel. Un effet étrange. Comme si toute l'histoire du monde me contemplait. C'est fou. Totalement fou. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Quand je plonge dans ses yeux, j'ai tellement de mal à respirer. C'est comme si je ne pouvais le faire... C'est... au delà de ce que je peux imaginer... Et je ne peux rien imaginer. Ma vie est entre ses mains, je le sais. Alors j'attends, patiemment. Et cela finit par payer. Il soupire à fendre l'âme.

« C'est bon. Elle peut sortir. Mais qu'elle ne reste pas seule. Jamais.   
\- Merci Jack, » lui dit doucement Gwen.

Quant à moi, il est temps de suivre la femme qui me guide. Maintenant que la menace de la prison ou de la mort n'est plus sur moi, je sens tout mon corps se relâcher. Mon estomac gargouille et je suis prise d'une envie irrépressible de faire pipi. C'est bête mais j'ai toujours eu une petite vessie. Alors je me mords la lèvre, cherchant la façon dont je pourrais le demander. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Le Capitaine, prévenant, s'adresse à Gwen.

« Tu devrais lui montrer les toilettes pour qu'elle se rafraîchisse. Je vais demander à Ianto de lui préparer un petit déjeuner. »

Il est si gentil maintenant. Cela contraste tellement avec son attitude plus tôt. Je ne comprends pas cet homme. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant. On m'entraîne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à publier la suite, j'avoue avec une baisse de productivité et du coup, je n'ai pas posté, même si la fic est finie déjà !  
> J'espère que la suite vous plait.  
> XXX


	3. Le retour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand un personnage vient tout bousculer

**Jack**

 

Cela fait quatre heures qu'Elisabeth est sortie de sa cellule. Elle a mangé, elle a bu, elle porte les habits que Ianto, prévoyant comme toujours, lui a achetés. Elle regarde toujours autour d'elle, incrédule, assise dans le canapé devant la table basse encombrée. Gwen veille sur elle, mais, plus étonnant, également Ianto. Décidément il me surprendra toujours. Il a cette faculté à s'occuper de tout et de tout le monde sans rien demander. J'ai bien fait de craquer sur lui.

Depuis mon bureau, je les observe. Chacun vaque à ses occupations, faisant comme si tout allait bien. Pourtant je sais que tous réfléchissent à ce qu'il s'est passé. Moi le premier. Je soupire. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui se passe n'est qu'une suite d'événements sans rapport. Pourtant il faut bien s'en sortir. Alors je sors et, de la rambarde, j'appelle Elisabeth. Il faut que nous parlons. C'est le moment. On va s'expliquer et tout ira mieux.

« Elisabeth, monte s'il te plaît. »

Je vois la jeune femme se lever, comme au garde à vous. Son pantalon noir et son pull ajusté manches courtes mauve lui vont à ravir. Sa silhouette certes lourde pour les yeux au premier abord, a quelque chose de gracieux. Je ne peux pas dire quoi, mais... C'est cet effet qu'elle me fait. Debout devant le canapé, elle regarde partout pour essayer de me rejoindre. Alors, avec étonnement, je vois Owen se lever et lui servir de guide, sans un mot. Ce n'est pas dans le style de notre médecin et quand sa blague me vient aux oreilles, je ne peux que sourire.

« Méfie toi ma jolie, Jack va te faire son petit baratin habituelle. Ne te laisse pas attendrir, sinon tu vas te retrouver sur le bureau en un rien de temps. »

Elle ne répond pas. Rien d'étonnant. Elle doit être terrorisée. Alors quand Owen la laisse passer la porte, je le tance gentiment.

« Owen, ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités. Mais ton fantasme deviendra réalité un jour, ne t'en fais pas. Je garde cela dans ma mémoire... »

Un geste de la main et un rire. Owen part comme toujours. Il n'est pas méchant. Juste parfois lunatique. Il est brisé à cause de l'amour.

Quand je regarde enfin notre invitée, elle debout, près de la porte, tête baissée. Elle s'attend sans doute au pire. Je sais que ce n'est pas à cause des railleries d'Owen. C'est à cause de moi. Alors il est temps de se calmer et de la prendre pour ce qu'elle est. Une pauvre fille perdue. Perdue elle aussi... Non, je ne dois pas y penser. Une discussion s'impose.

« Approches-toi. Prends la chaise. N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Owen dit souvent des âneries. Il ne faut pas l'écouter, sinon il recommencera encore. Et crois-moi, nous en avons tous marre. »

Elle ne répond pas mais obéit. Au moins elle n'est pas terrorisée au point de ne rien pouvoir faire. On va donc pouvoir échanger. Enfin j'espère. Car je ne sais pas vraiment m'y prendre avec les portes de prison. Et je ne veux pas m'énerver contre elle. De toute façon, je crois que je n'en serais pas capable. Je vais pour prendre la parole, mais c'est sa voix à elle qui raisonne dans le bureau. Une voix plus douce et plus aiguë que la veille à son réveil. Une jolie voix.

 « Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. C'est indépendant de ma volonté vous savez. Je n'ai pas voulu lire dans vos souvenirs... Ça m'a fait mal à moi aussi... »

 Sa dernière phrase n'est qu'un souffle mais je le comprends nettement. Cette petite est étrange. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé non plus. Comment lui expliquer que rien, absolument rien dans l'univers ne justifie ce qui nous est arrivé ? Je dois me lancer. Je sais que les mots n'iront pas plus haut qu'en ce moment. Je suis incapable de lui faire peur finalement.

 « Je ne sais pas plus que toi. Mais... mais cet échange fut très étrange pour moi aussi. J'ai vu en toi également. Mais je n'ai pas pu me concentrer dessus, tu étais là, dans mon souvenir. Et ça... Tu as touché droit au but. Tu ne pouvais pas frapper plus juste.  
\- J'aimerais tellement comprendre. Je n'ai pas cherché quoi que ce soit... Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal vous savez.  
\- Je sais Elisabeth...  
\- Lily...  
\- Bien... Lily. J'ai vu que ce n'était pas arrivé avec Gwen. Il doit y avoir une explication. C'est forcément quelque chose. »

Elle me regarde si tristement. Et encore une fois, je plonge dans ses yeux. Et le temps s'arrête pour elle. Cette fois, je reste les yeux dans les siens. Elle s'arrête. Elle s'arrête net de vivre. Elle est captive de mes yeux. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai vraiment du mal avec elle. Avec ce qu'elle est, parce que je ne comprends pas. Elle est figée. Pourquoi ? Que voit-elle en moi ?

 

**Elisabeth**

 

Le temps... Il s'arrête car il me regarde. Je plonge. Ses yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il connaît tout du monde. C'est tellement fou. J'ai conscience de ne plus être là. Je n'arrive à respirer qu'à grand peine. C'est tellement déroutant. Je suis folle sans doute, mais j'ai le sentiment que je vois le monde dans ses yeux.

Et puis il s'arrache à moi en détournant la tête. Alors je reviens sur terre. Je suis essoufflée comme si j'avais retenu ma respiration trop longtemps. Et il me regarde de nouveau. Comme si j'étais une chose curieuse. Il aimerait tellement comprendre j'en suis certaine. Et moi donc... Mais je ne peux rien. Alors sa voix résonne de nouveau. Il a assez de tact pour me laisser le temps de me reprendre. Il est vraiment d'un autre âge. 

« Il faut que je te dise qui je suis. Ce que je suis. Je ne viens pas de la Terre que tu connais. Écoute. Écoute Lily et essaie de comprendre. »

Et il me dit tant de choses que j'ai du mal à tout saisir. Il me parle d'un autre monde. Celui que j'ai vu. Il me parle d'extraterrestres. D'un Docteur. Et puis de lui. Immortel qui a connu tou(t)s les âges de ce monde. D'une faille. De Cardiff. J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce que j'entends.

Quand il finit, il me regarde. Il évite mon regard mais je sais que c'est pour mon bien. Mais j'ai besoin de parler. De lui parler. Alors j'essaie de résumer la situation d'une voix calme... Enfin calme... Je sens les trémolos dans ma voix ce qui me fait sourire faiblement. J'ai toujours été faible et je le resterai toujours.

« Donc... Vous êtes un homme qui ne peut pas mourir qui, avec votre équipe, traquez les aliens qui s'échouent à Cardiff, qui se trouve sur une faille spatio-temporelle. » 

A mes propres oreilles, ce discours me semble complètement fou. Et pourtant, j'y crois. Je suis folle. Oui. C'est vraiment ça. 

« Oui. »

Il n'ajoute rien. Je sais qu'il attend que je réagisse. Je sais moi même que ma réaction n'est pas des plus normale. Je devrais hurler, crier qu'il dit n'importe quoi. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que mon cerveau agit de lui même. Comme si j'observe mes réactions de l'extérieur.

« Alors... Alors tout existe. Les fées, les goules, les dieux...  
\- Ce n'est pas si simple Lily, mais oui. C'est un peu cela... Tu as peur ?  
\- Non... Enfin... Non.  
\- Tu es étonnante tu sais.  
\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle est étonnante Jack. »

 Cette dernière voix, je ne la connais pas. Elle est enjouée, presque un peu trop. Je n'ose pas me retourner. Non pas que j'ai peur d'une voix, mais la tête de Jack m'en empêche. Un mélange d'étonnement et de rage. Mais aussi de colère, d'envie, de violence. Je ne sais pas qui il est mais il n'est sans doute pas le bienvenu.   
Je comprends ça de moi même quand j'entends les autres hurler à cet homme – John visiblement – de ne pas bouger. J'imagine sans peine que les cliquetis que j'entends sont ceux d'armes à feu. D'ailleurs Jack sort son pistolet de son holster. Et je suis en plein dans la ligne de tir... euh...

Je n'ai qu'une envie. Fuir. Mais je ne le peux pas. C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis comme clouée sur ma chaise, incapable de bouger ou de détacher mes yeux de Jack et de son arme. J'ai peur. Je me sens trembler comme une feuille. Cela doit se voir car Jack baisse son arme et sourit. Un sourire étrange, presque forcé mais j'y vois aussi de la douceur. Non, ce n'est pas cela. Une certaine lubricité peut-être... Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte bon sang ! Je déraille complètement !

 « John, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?  
\- Jack, tu me déçois ! »

 Sur ce, j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de moi et les respirations retenues des autres personnes dans la pièce, derrière moi. La tension est palpable, tangible.

Cela me fait peur. Alors, mue par un instinct étrange, j'essaie de m'enfoncer plus encore dans mon siège. Je sais que c'est peine perdue car avec ma corpulence, je ne pourrais jamais disparaître. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

L'attitude de Jack n'est pas pour me rassurer. Ses yeux si bleus deviennent plus sombres et il serre la crosse de son pistolet. De là où je suis, je vois ses phalanges blanchir. C'est une situation que j'aimerais fuir. Mais je ne peux pas.

 « Ne t'approche pas d'elle... »

 Une voix froide et rude retentit derrière moi. Cela me fait un instant chaud au cœur. Quelqu'un essaie de me défendre. Pas la peine de me retourner, je sais que c'est l'homme au thé. Le coffee boy comme disent parfois certaines personnes. Il est vraiment gentil. Si jamais je m'en sors, je lui dirai merci. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de pousser mes réflexions. La voix de ce John emplit ma tête. Il est proche, si proche de moi. Je sens son souffle au dessus de moi. Il doit me regarder en parlant. Mon cœur cogne si fort dans ma tête que j'ai l'impression d'être à moitié sourde. Pourtant je l'entends distinctement, comme s'il ne parlait qu'à moi.

 « Allons Ianto, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal... Elle est précieuse... Mais ton empressement à la défendre m'étonne. Jack ? Tu as enfin largué ce minable et il s'est rangé avec cette petite humaine ? »

 Et son rire grave mais ayant quelque chose d'attirant résonne sans que personne ne lui réponde. J'entends seulement un étrange fracas suivi du sourire en coin du Capitaine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'imagine sans peine que le docteur , Owen, essaie de retenir Ianto. Moi aussi à sa place, j'aurais sauté sur John. Ce qu'il a dit est... Tiens ! il a dit que Jack et Ianto étaient ensembles ? Oui, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Un homme de son grade, de sa beauté, de sa prestance... Il n'est pas pour le commun des mortels des femmes de cette Terre. Alors pour moi... C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je détourne les yeux. Enfin. Enfin je suis détachée du visage de ce commandant en chef qui me fait de l'effet. C'est étrange mais ce geste n'a pas échappé à John qui, posant la main sur mon épaule, murmure pour moi seule.

 « Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras plus à partager avec lui qu'un moment de plaisir pur. »

 Sa voix, ses mots, sa douceur tout à coup... Tout cela me fait rougir malgré moi. Personne ne m'a jamais parler ainsi et la pression sur mon épaule se fait presque douce. J'ai l'impression de perdre la tête. C'est le deuxième en une seule journée qui me donne l'impression d'être spéciale. Pourquoi ?   
Quand je trouve enfin la force de tourner la tête, mon regard plonge dans celui de ce John. Un regard marron si profond, si fort. Et tout à coup, c'est comme avec Jack. Je perds pieds. J'ai l'impression d'être aspirée dans le temps et l'espace. J'ai du mal à respirer. Et puis... Comme par magie, tout est fini. Je retrouve mon souffle mais pas John. Il n'est plus là. Et Jack non plus. Mais... Je regarde dans la direction du fracas que j'entends. Et je voix deux corps entremêlés. Un homme en bleu, Jack. Et un autre portant une veste rouge genre prussien, John. Cela n'est pas compliqué à comprendre... Ils se battent et personne ne fait rien... Seigneur...

 « Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! »

Pourquoi je dis cela moi ? Je n'ai pas donné l'ordre à ma bouche de parler. Pourquoi je le fais ? Je n'en sais rien, mais l'idée de les voir se battre ne me plaît pas du tout. C'est comme si je voulais qu'ils ne se fassent pas de mal. J'ai besoin de les protéger. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant venant de moi. Mes amis les plus proches m'ont souvent fait la remarque. Je cherche toujours à protéger les autres, même si pour cela je dois m'oublier ou me faire du mal. C'est mon karma comme on dit. Je suis comme cela.

 

**Jack**

 

Elle a parlé et comme deux bons soldats, nous nous levons tous les deux. C'est étonnant de voir comment on peut lui obéir. John en face de moi a l'air tout aussi incrédule de nous voir obéir, mais déjà son sourire en coin fait son effet. Il sait quelque chose, c'est certain. Il regarde Elisabeth comme une chose presque sacrée et je sais que si je les laissais seuls, il la plierait à sa volonté. Mais ça, il en est hors de question.

Mes yeux se posent alors sur mon équipe, rageuse de voir qu'elle ne peut rien faire. Alors, contre toute attente, je leur demande de partir et de se remettre au travail. Tosh baisse son arme et secoue la tête sans faire de commentaires. Si discrète et si douce, je sais que Tosh peut se transformer en furie. Pourtant elle semble capituler. Pourquoi ? A-t-elle senti ce besoin que j'ai de parler à John et Lily ? Je ne sais pas. Owen lui, lève les bras en l'air pour lâcher Ianto. Décidément, il m'étonnera toujours. Notre médecin capitule lui aussi. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas m'affronter directement, du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais je sais, je sens, que le moment viendra. Et ce jour là, il y aura une tempête. Gwen elle, comme je m'y attendais, prend la parole, tout en prenant doucement, mais fermement, le bras de Ianto qui bout de colère.

 « Jack, je ne crois pas que ce soit bien raisonnable.  
\- Laisse Gwen. Dès qu'il s'agit du Capitaine Hart, le Capitaine Harkness ne sait que trop bien ce qu'il veut faire. »

 Ianto est froid et cassant mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Je sais qu'il est jaloux mais aussi protecteur. Il veut bien faire et cette remarque nous épargne à tous une dispute. Je le vois partir avec Gwen, fermant la porte. Je sais qu'ils ne vont pas se mettre au travail mais nous observer d'en bas. Ils en ont le droit. Enfin... Pas vraiment, mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne leur en veux pas. Pas du tout.  
Mais il est des choses qui doivent rester entre John et moi... Et Elisabeth.

 Tout le monde est enfin parti et John s’assoit sur le bureau, en face de notre invitée. Il se laisse admirer et j'avoue sans honte que je le regarde moi aussi. Il a vieilli certes, mais il reste toujours bel homme. Je me souviens avec nostalgie, et aussi avec une pointe d'envie, de notre passage dans la boucle du temps. Près de cinq années à vivre avec lui, à le sentir contre moi, en moi. Je sens un frisson me parcourir. Le désir mêlé aux souvenirs... Les souvenirs... Mon regard se pose sur Lily, toujours muette mais qui, cette fois, évite son regard. Elle a compris qu'il ne faut pas non plus le regarder. Pourquoi nous deux ? Une idée me vient... Et si tout cela avait à voir avec l'Agence du Temps et la manipulation de la faille ? Si... Non, en fait, c'est complètement délirant. Alors je soupire et vient m'asseoir à côté de John, tout en ignorant le superbe sourire qu'il me lance. Il sait qu'il a gagné cette bataille. Mais il me reste la guerre à livrer.

 « Bon... Il semblerait que tu en saches beaucoup plus que tu ne veuilles bien nous en dire. Elisabeth a le droit de savoir elle aussi.  
\- Elisabeth ? Quel joli prénom pour une clé ! Dit-il d'une voix amusée.  
\- Une clé ? John. Explique toi.  
\- Oui... S'il vous plaît... »

La voix de Lily est brisée, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre. A vrai dire, je la comprends. L'arrivée de Hart n'est pas une bonne chose si l'on considère qu'elle coïncide avec la découverte du « don » d'Elisabeth. Moi aussi j'avoue, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va lui répondre. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de lui montrer. Alors je lui souri(t)s doucement, essayant de lui montrer que tout va bien. Mais quand mon ancien partenaire reprend la parole, je n'en mène pas large. Des milliers d'années sur Terre et je n'ai toujours pas la maîtrise de moi même. La vie est cruelle parfois.

 « Une clé oui. La clé de nos souvenirs. Elle est celle que je cherche depuis des années Jack. L'Agence du Temps nous a donné la chance de parcourir l'univers et le temps, mais n'as-tu pas l'impression de t'être perdu en chemin ? Tant de souvenirs et ils disparaissent lentement. Enfin... Les miens parce qu'un immortel comme toi... Enfin... Tu te souviens Jack de ce que Betty nous disait ? Elle disait que la vie sans souvenirs est un fleuve sans eau. Mais de temps à autre l'univers nous fait une fleur. Une fois par génération, une clé voit le jour. Elle est pour nous Jack. Notre manipulateur de faille nous permet d'entrer en connexion avec elle. Et elle peut plonger dans nos souvenirs. Ceux qu'on a toujours à l'esprit et ceux que l'on oublie avec le temps ou le désir d'oublier. Elle est la connexion à notre esprit. Elle est nous. »

 Tout à coup le monde s'arrête, même pour moi. Les mots me frappent, nous frappent, de plein fouet. C'est terrible. Quand je pose les yeux sur Elisabeth, je la vois morte de peur, littéralement. Son visage est devenu livide et ses yeux n'expriment plus rien. Je sais qu'elle doit être en train de penser au pire face à John qui la regarde avec une certaine envie dans le regard. Moi, à sa place, je crois que j'aurais fui à toute jambes. Mais elle ne le peut sans doute pas. La peur paralyse, je le sais bien. Mais que lui dire pour la calmer, la rassurer alors que moi même je sais ce que toutes ces vérités veulent dire pour elle. Si John arrive à mettre la main sur elle, au sens propre du terme, alors elle sera utilisée et elle souffrira. Et ça, il en est hors de question.

Le mutisme qui nous frappe est enfin brisé par Elisabeth. Décidément, elle n'a aucune des réactions qu'on attend d'elle. Terrorisée, blanche de peur, elle s'adresse à John, semblant tout à coup ignorer ma présence.

 

**Elisabeth**

 

« Je vous en prie... ne vous servez pas de moi... Je... Je ne veux pas faire ça, ça fait trop mal... »

 Je me déteste à sentir les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne les contrôle pas et je me trouve tellement faible. Pourtant je ne peux pas me contrôler, c'est une question de survie. Je sais que cela me permet d'évacuer la pression en moi. Car je sens que cette pression me rend folle. Je sens mon cœur battre contre mes côtes, ma respiration devenir saccadée, mon estomac se nouer, pire, je sens même la bile remonter lentement vers ma bouche. Alors j'avale comme je peux car je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle. Il faut que je trouve à me calmer. Alors j'enfonce mes ongles dans mes paumes pour que la douleur arrive à me calmer. C'est peine perdue mais je m'acharne. C'est ainsi que je gère cette situation.

John n'a rien perdu de mes réactions je le sais et je sens toujours son regard sur moi. Je ne veux pas relever les yeux, car plonger dans son regard, ce serait pire que tout.

 « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal tu sais. Je veux juste que tu me montres quelques petits souvenirs. Je te promets de bien m'occuper de toi. »

 Je vois sa main s'avancer vers la mienne mais il est déjà trop tard. Dans le coin de ma vision, je vois Jack qui essaie de l'arrêter, mais il n'y parvient pas. Déjà je sens sa main prendre la mienne et enlever les ongles de ma peau. La chaleur m'envahit alors et c'est comme la première fois. Je sombre dans ce vide si noir qui m'attire. Je me sens si bien, je flotte une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai plus peur car je sais ce qu'il va se passer mais j'ai toujours cette angoisse en moi car je ne sais pas ce que je vais voir.

_Quand je passe la lumière, je tombe littéralement au sol. Je vois, devant moi, souriant, un jeune homme au regard sombre qui me regarde dans les yeux. Pas de doute sur son identité car je le ressens au fond de moi. C'est le Capitaine Hart. C'est tellement différent d'avec Jack. Là, il sait ce qu'il se passe et s'ouvre à moi, volontairement._

_Tout à coup, je le vois se baisser au sol. Instinctivement, je fais la même chose même si je sais que c'est stupide. Alors que je suis au sol, je comprends que je suis derrière un mur. Je vois passer, par le trou d'une brique, des soldats en uniforme qui marchent au pas. J'imagine une guerre car la peur est dans l'air. Quand je n'entends plus rien, j'ose lever les yeux. Je ne vois rien, mais j'entends une voix non loin de moi._

_« Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois Jack ! On va faire exploser cet entrepôt et ensuite... hum... »_

 Et puis je suis renvoyée sur terre et comme la première fois, je ne peux que pousser un cri(s). Cependant cette fois, je ne suis pas éjectée sur le sol. Mieux, je sens une main qui me soutient. C'est Jack je le sais. J'arrive à différencier les deux hommes sans les voir et cela me fait paniquer. Il y a un lien entre nous c'est évident. La connexion existe peut-être...

Je suis toute retournée et j'avoue un peu perdue. C'est la voix de Jack qui me calme encore une fois.

 « Ça va aller. Tu es revenue. Calme toi d'accord. »

 Et sa main caresse doucement ma joue. Ce simple contact me détend plus que n'importe quelle médecine. Je me sens si bien que c'en est étrange mais je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Alors je me redresse, lui souris doucement en évitant ses yeux, puis je fusille John du regard. Je me moque qu'il me regarde lui aussi. J'enfonce une nouvelle fois mes ongles dans mes paumes pour éviter de sombrer et si tout tangue dans l'air un instant, j'arrive à me retenir. Nous pouvons nous affronter un moment avant que, à bout de force, je dévie mon regard. Je sais qu'avec le temps j'y arriverai.   
Cette petite expérience me fait parler d'une voix posée mais rageuse malgré tout qui fait sourire Jack qui n'a pas quitté mon côté.

 « Je me moque que ce soit un bon souvenir. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que cela me fait.  
\- Oh si, j'ai une petite idée... Charmant le jeune homme que j'ai vu dans tes souvenirs. Dommage qu'il t'ait repoussée comme cela, c'était méchant. »

 C'est plus fort que moi. Jack n'essaie même pas de me retenir et je l'en remercie. Je me lève d'un bond et remercie le ciel d'avoir mis ma chaise si proche du bureau. En effet, il est plus facile de le prendre par surprise comme cela. Ma main s'écrase de toute sa force sur la joue de John. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le contact de nos deux mains qui fait la magie alors ma main sur sa joue ne laisse qu'une trace rouge qui me calme légèrement les nerfs que j'ai à fleur de peau.

 « Plus jamais vous ne lisez en moi. JAMAIS. »

C'est trop dur pour moi, je dois sortir, et peut importe ce qu'on pensera de moi. Je me dirige vers la porte d'un pas raide et je sors, empruntant les passerelles. Je veux simplement me mettre hors de vue de ces deux hommes. Une fois certaine qu'ils ne me verront pas, je m'effondre sur le métal ajouré dans un bruit horrible qui raisonne partout et je pleure. Plus rien ne compte et je n'arrive à penser à rien. Je pleure et ça me fait du bien.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que la présence de Hart vous plait !   
> Pour la compréhension, il est mieux d'avoir vu la série, mais j'espère que, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, cela ne vous dérange pas.  
> XXX


	4. La décision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand il est temps de prendre une décision

**Elisabeth**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je pleure mais je sens qu'on m'aide à me relever doucement, très doucement. Ce n'est ni Jack ni John, non, c'est Ianto. Cet homme qui parle si peu mais qui semble toujours là pour moi. Il est tellement gentil que je me laisse faire quand il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et qu'il me conduit en bas. Enfin en bas. Nous descendons et nous nous retrouvons vers le canapé où nous attend toute l'équipe, autour de pizzas. Tous sourient et cela me fait un peu de bien. Ils essaient simplement d'être sympa avec moi et ça marche. Malgré mon visage que j'imagine boursouflé et rouge, je souris à chacun avant que, guidé par Ianto, je me retrouve assise entre lui et Gwen. En face de moi, sur leur chaise, Tosh, la jolie japonaise aux lunettes et Owen le docteur un peu lourd selon Jack. Aucun ne fait de réflexion sur ce qu'il s'est passé et je sens au fond de moi qu'ils ont leur petite idée, mais il y a comme un accord tacite entre nous. Personne ne parle des deux capitaines qui, si on tient compte des éclats de voix que nous entendons de temps à autre, « s'engueulent méchant » comme on dit.  
Quand Owen me tend une part de pizza, je secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas faim et la nausée me tient toujours. Mais il semble têtu et décide de me convaincre avec sa voix de médecin.

« Ecoute, il est plus de midi et tu n'as presque rien mangé au petit déjeuner. Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas tenir tête à cap'taine Hart. Et puis tu es si pâle que tu ferais peur à un vampire.  
\- Techniquement c'est elle qui aurait peur du vampire. Sont pas sympa ces gars là, toujours à dire qu'ils ont besoin de sang. De vraies sangsues...  
\- Tu en as déjà vu Ianto, demande le médecin.  
\- Non, mais Jack oui. »

Et tout le monde part d'un rire joyeux. Ils savent sans doute qui couche avec qui ici. C'est petit et peu de personnes travaillent dans ce souterrain donc... Cela me fait sourire faiblement et je cède un peu moins à contrecœur en prenant la part d'Owen. Visiblement tous sont contents que je paraisse aller plutôt bien malgré la situation que je viens de vivre. Ça fait tellement de bien de croire que la normalité existe encore. Un instant j'oublie tout, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Jack raisonne à nouveau alors que j'avale à grand peine une bouchée de pizza.

« Elisabeth. S'il te plaît, monte. »

Je sens le regard des quatre personnes à mes côtés se poser sur moi et je n'aime pas cela. Ils savent sans doute ce qu'il va se passer me souffle ma paranoïa. Mais je repousse cette idée pour m'accrocher à la confiance presque aveugle que je fais à Jack même si je sais au fond de moi que je ne devrais pas. Mais j'ai toujours fait confiance aux gens, même si parfois j'y ai laissé des plumes. Enfin des plumes c'est peu dire. J'ai tellement souffert à cause de ma gentillesse mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à oublier ce que je suis. Je souffre donc en silence, sans rien montrer pour préserver les autres. Alors je ferai la même chose avec chacune des personnes présentes dans ce hub, le capitaine Hart également car je veux croire en sa promesse. Malgré tout, il me faut toute ma volonté pour me lever sans trembler mais je sais que mon visage doit être blanc comme neige car ils ont l'air un peu effrayé. Il me faut plus que ma volonté pour enfin leur sourire doucement et leur adresser la parole de la même façon.

« Ça va aller... Merci, je sais comment y aller. »

Ianto se rassoit en soupirant. Il aurait voulu venir avec moi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes mains trembler et mes jambes flageoler.  
Jamais un chemin ne m'a semblé si long. Pourtant, jusqu'au bureau en verre, j'ai l'impression que le temps ralentit. J'aimerais tellement qu'il en soit autrement et que tout soit déjà fini. Mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je sens planer sur moi comme une menace qui n'a rien à voir avec le ptérodactyle qui hurle un instant vers le plafond. C'est comme si quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait que je me prépare. Mais à quoi ?

 

**Jack**

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi j'ai dit oui à John ? Il ne peut donc rien faire sans que je craque ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de céder comme cela, mais son marché n'a pas de prix pour la Terre et si le prix à payer est cela... Alors je m'y résous et je la laisse faire. Je sais que Lily aura la force de comprendre ce que John veut et s'il lui demande, alors il partira et elle... Et bien sa vie ne sera jamais plus la même... Mais je me sens si mal d'avoir dit oui et de ne pas avoir pris de décision. Je me sens si lâche, si faible alors que mon équipe est si forte. Gwen n'a( pas hésité à offrir son corps à un extraterrestre, Ianto a essayé de tuer sa cyber petite amie (bon, d'accord, il n'aurait jamais du la maintenir en vie...), et moi j'offre une humaine à un Agent du Temps sans scrupule...

Quand Elisabeth entre dans la pièce, je n'ai pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle est morte de peur. Après tout, elle était sortie de ce bureau après avoir frappé John. A sa place aussi j'aurais eu peur... Je la vois dans la vitre car elle est dans mon dos, mais j’aperçois nettement sa posture : les mains croisées devant elle, la tête basse, le dos légèrement voûté. Elle est soumise au delà de toute espérance et je sais que John va en profiter.  
En jetant un coup d'oeil vers le bas, je vois mon équipe regarder vers le bureau, alors je tire les stores. Ce qu'il va se passer, c'est entre nous. Ils ne doivent pas intervenir, sinon je sais qu'ils se jetteront tous ici pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire. Oh, bien évidement, ils m'en voudront pour le reste de leur jours, mais ai-je le choix ? Mon soupire fait de la buée sur la vitre et je ferme le dernier store. Le moment est arrivé et Hart prend la parole.

« Regarde moi Elisabeth, s'il te plaît. »

Et sa voix est tellement douce que je me retourne vers lui. Il met tout son charme mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de le faire. Un instant je me revois avec lui, quand nous nous aimions. C'était il y a si longtemps... Mais je dois me concentrer sur Lily. Lentement je la vois lever les yeux vers lui et plonger dans son regard. Parfois John peut être un salaud fini. Je n'ai que le temps de me précipiter vers la jeune femme qui s'effondre au sol pour la retenir. Je sais qu'elle était dans un autre monde, celui où elle ne vit plus, où elle est dans nos yeux et la chute évitée de peu aura au moins permis de rompre le contact. Je sais qu'elle était loin malgré ce court instant car elle s'accroche à moi comme si elle vient d'être brutalement ramenée à la vie et cela me fait de la peine. J'évite le contact avec ses mains et la serre doucement contre moi, ignorant le regard sarcastique de John. Pour l'instant il ne compte pas et Lily est ma seule préoccupation. Je lui parle doucement pour la rassurer et pour me rassurer aussi.

« Là, c'est fini... Calme toi... Je suis désolée pour tout. Je n'aurai pas dû te ramener ici... Pardon... »

Je ne peux résister à l'envie de poser un baiser sur son front alors que je l’assois sur la chaise qu'elle avait occupé précédemment. Ça me fait tellement de peine de savoir ce que va lui dire John mais je ne peux y échapper. C'est ainsi que les choses doivent se passer et je le sentais dès mon départ de la base la veille. Une chose était sur le point d'arriver et c'est maintenant chose faite car il s'agissait sans doute de Lily.  
Ça y est, John prend la parole alors je m'écarte malgré le regard de Lily que je sens sur moi. Je sais qu'elle me cherche, qu'elle attend que je lui dise ce que je ressens, ce que j'en pense, mais j'en suis incapable. C'est trop dur de la voir réagir face à ce que va lui annoncer John, mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ce n'est plus ma décision désormais, c'est la sienne. Et je sais que c'est trop facile comme cela, mais... Il n'y a plus que nous en jeu...

« Jack et moi avons décidé qu'il t'appartenait de choisir entre m'aider ou voir le monde sombrer. »

Dieu que sa voix peut être doucereuse. Ce que je déteste cela. Je sais que celui qui se fait appeler Capitaine Hart est capable de dire les pires atrocités avec un sourire et une voix enjôleuse et ça me fait mal car je sais que Lily va y succomber. Elle semble si gentille et si douce que jamais elle ne pourra refuser de se soumettre sachant qu'elle mettra le monde en danger. D'ailleurs le silence qui répond à John est éloquent. Elle réfléchit là ou elle aurait dû hurler « non jamais de la vie ». Au lieu de cela, elle espère et elle attend sans doute qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle doit faire. Chose confirmée par John qui continue son petit discours.

« Je ne te demande pas grand chose. Je veux simplement retrouver quelques souvenirs de ma vie passée. Mais je ne veux pas que Jack se mette entre nous alors je vais t'emmener à travers la faille. Si tu fais ce que je te demande, tout se passera bien pour toi et pour ta chère Terre. Mais si tu refuses ou que tu ne me montres pas ce que j'attends de toi... Alors... Le monde va se déchaîner et toi... Tu regarderas... »

Ses mots sont si horribles que le sanglot étouffé de Lily me fend le cœur. Je me retourne doucement pour la voir, bouche légèrement ouverte, regarder John, incrédule. Je crois qu'elle commence à comprendre ce qu'il lui demande. Et pire encore.

 

**Elisabeth**

Et pire encore. Il me promet la mort de mes proches, la fin de la Terre, du monde. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être responsable de cela... Mais... Mais passer cette faille dont j'entends parler depuis ce matin, chercher dans ses souvenirs. Non, je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne supporterai pas d'avoir mal tout les jours, de ne pouvoir vivre que parce qu'il veut bien lâcher mes yeux, d'être suspendue à son bon vouloir. J'ai trop longtemps cherché à contrôler ma vie seule sans jamais y parvenir pour lâcher maintenant...

Pourquoi Jack ne dit rien ? Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi muet même s'il me regarde maintenant ? Je ne sais pas quel est son jeu, mais je ne l'aime pas du tout. M'aurait-il sauvé pour mieux me voir mourir ? Non, je ne peux pas penser cela de lui car je me suis promis de lui faire confiance. Et cela veut dire que s'il est d'accord pour qu'on me propose ce marché, c'est qu'il est d'accord pour que je me sacrifie. Mais... Mais ça fait si mal d'y penser. Comment tout abandonner, même pour le bien, sans espoir de retour. Je sens mon cœur battre dans mes tempes et ma respiration devenir courte. En temps normal, j'aurai appelé cela un malaise passager, mais là... Là, je sens une douleur me vriller la tête et me tordre le ventre. Je sens ma peau devenir froide et moite. Mes poumons se contractent sans parvenir à faire leur office. Alors, lentement, je m'abandonne, laissant libre court à la crise d'angoisse qui me prend. J'ai mal partout et je ne peux plus parler, c'est pourquoi j'entends avec plaisir Jack appeler Owen.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, je sens enfin deux paires de bras me soulever et me porter. Je les laisse faire, incapable de me contrôler tant l'angoisse est forte, et m'emmener en bas. Je vois le haut, très haut plafond défiler, j'entends le ptérodactyle crier, et des voix parler fort. Mais je ne sais pas qui me tient.

C'est le métal froid de la table qui me rappelle ce que je suis entrain de vivre. Je sens qu'on me tire le bras et qu'on pique dans la veine. Dans mon état normal, j'aurai hurlé en me débattant tant j'ai peur des aiguilles, mais là, je me laisse faire, incapable de comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Un moment encore je lutte pour respirer, puis je sens mes muscles se détendre lentement pour me laisser dans un état second. Alors je sais ce qu'il se passe... Un tranquillisant. C'est tout à fait ce dont j'avais besoin pour m'extirper de cette réalité qui me fait si peur. Je sens la main d'Owen se poser doucement sur mon front et j'entends sa voix. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il me dit, à moitié dans le cirage, mais je parviens à lui parler d'une vois que je sais être un simple murmure.

« Mes parents... Maman... Pa... »

Je suis incapable de continuer et je ne rêve qu'une chose : m'abandonner à la douce torpeur qui m'envahit. Ce que je fais. Je dors.

 

**Jack**

J'ai tellement tardé à la rejoindre, à aller voir comment elle allait que j'ai peur que Ianto me jette. Il a vraiment tenu à l'emmener chez lui pour qu'elle se repose dans un environnement stable que je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai du parlementer avec John pour qu'il accepte de la voir partir. Mais j'ai fait la promesse de lui la rendre car de toute façon, je le sais bien, il viendra la chercher de lui même et je ne pourrais pas le regarder faire sans rien dire. Alors autant lui l’amener et discuter avec elle.

C'est la première fois que je frappe à la porte de chez Ianto. En général, il est le premier arrivé et le dernier parti à par moi. Il est toujours là, discret, serein, à faire ce qu'il doit tout en nous protégeant que je me rends compte qu'on ne l'estime pas assez. Depuis la mort de Lisa, il est devenu si triste, si distant parfois que je me demande à quoi il pense. Pourtant avec moi, parfois, certains soirs, il est doux, si tendre... C'est étonnant mais j'aime cet homme. Oui. Et je l'ai su la première fois que nous avons fait équipe pour attraper le dino dans ce hangar...  
Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées de moi. Je suis là pour une chose : Elisabeth. Cette jeune femme est dans cette situation à cause de moi et je dois réparer mes erreurs. Car c'est à cause de moi si elle est là, en rain de se demander comment son avenir va se dérouler après une telle proposition. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle y laisse la vie mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois la laisser avec John. Mais je veillerai et s'il lui arrive malheur, je ne donne pas cher de la vie de Hart, même si je l'ai aimé. Rien ne saurait justifier la mort d'une jeune femme parce que nous avons une connexion avec elle. Lily n'aurait jamais dû nous rencontrer mais il est trop tard.

La porte s'ouvre.

Ianto m'ouvre, toujours dans son costume sombre mais cette fois sans cravate. Il l'a certainement enlevée pour se sentir plus à l'aise car il ne porte plus sa veste. Cette décontraction apparente lui donne un air plus que charmant, pourtant ses yeux sont noirs et son visage plus fermé qu'à l'accoutumée. Je sais ce qu'il doit penser de moi en cet instant. Pas la peine de lire dans ses pensées pour voir qu'il me déteste et cela me fait plus mal encore. Mais je l'ai bien mérité de toute façon, alors je ne relève pas. Comme il ne s'écarte ni ne parle, je prend mon rôle de chef et fait ce qu'il faut.

« Ianto, laisse moi entrer. Je viens voir Elisabeth, je dois lui parler si elle est en état. »

Il ne me dit toujours rien et pourtant il me laisse rentrer.

Son appartement, assez vaste, est composé d'un grand salon sobre, tout comme je l'imagine, le reste de l'habitation. Dans un canapé, face à la baie vitrée donnant sur la baie (car il faut avouer qu'à part Gwen, nous habitons tous proche de Torchwood), je vois, roulée en boule, une forme couverte d'une couverture verte foncée. Une jeune femme. Lily. Dans le reflet de la vitre que le coucher de soleil rend pareil à un miroir, je peux voir son air triste et effrayé. Elle a perdu ce sourire que je l'ai vue faire une seule fois dans la journée pour un masque presque impassible. C'est fou comme elle peut me sembler perdue, comme je le suis parfois, et cela me fait peur car je sais ce à quoi elle pense. Elle pense que tout sera fini pour elle et que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle sait qu'elle doit faire ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Se sacrifier pour les autres. Oh, je peur dire presque à cent pour cent qu'elle reviendra en vie (car après tout, j'ai passé la faille de nombreuse fois) mais elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Non, elle sera changée à jamais et toute sa vie sera définie par son expérience. Je pourrais lui donner du retcon pour lui faire tout oublier car c'est plus facile ainsi, mais quelque chose me dit que ça ne marchera pas. Elle a l'esprit vif et elle s'adapte. Pour preuve, je ne l'ai pas vue, dans cette journée trop courte, avoir les réactions des gens de son âge, de sa condition. Elle devrait hurler, crier, essayer de s'enfuir, mais non. Elle reste, écoute, essaie de comprendre et même là, elle n'essaie pas de fausser compagnie à Ianto alors qu'il la laisserait sans doute faire. Elle est vraiment étonnante.

Ianto me sort de mes pensées en se raclant la gorge mais sans rien dire. Il attend que je m'approche d'elle et s'en va dans un coin de la pièce sans doute pour me surveiller. Oh, pas sans doute. Pour me surveiller. Il ne me fait pas confiance et je lui pardonne car à sa place je ferais de même.  
Je m'approche de Lily et m'assois en silence sur le canapé. Elle ne tourne même pas la tête et ne semble pas me voir. Devant elle, sur une petite table basse, une tasse fumante de tisane dont je reconnais l'odeur : verveine. Ianto pense toujours à donner une bonne tasse chaude, ce qui fait du bien. Mais Lily n'y a pas touché et je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas, mais c'est un bon moyen de briser ce silence glacial dans cette pièce qui semble inhabitée.

« Tu devrais boire la tisane, ça te ferait du bien tu sais. Ianto a l'art de trouver ce qui nous fait du bien. »

Elle ne réagit pas, mais je sais qu'elle m'écoute malgré ses yeux fixés sur la fin de journée sur la mer. Elle a ce don de ne rien dire et de se faire comprendre et je n'imagine pas une seconde que le lien entre nous est l'origine de ce phénomène. Je continue pourtant.

« Je suis désolé pour tout cela, mais... Comme tu l'as sans doute compris, je ne peux pas décider pour toi, même si je sais ce que je veux faire. Je ne peux pas décider de ta vie alors que tu es si jeune. Mais je t'en prie Elisabeth, parle moi, dis moi quelque chose. Je veux t'aider tu sais.  
\- Comment vous allez faire pour mes parents ? me dit-elle d'une voix brisée, éteinte qui me touche comme une lame.  
\- Nous avons fait le nécessaire. Tu es chez une amie pour la fin de semaine car tu as besoin de liberté pour l'instant. Ils pensent que tu as un petit ami et que tu n'oses pas leur dire. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ferons en sorte qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Tu vas prendre des vacances au travail. Tout se passera bien et je veillerai sur les tiens si tu me le demandes. »

On dirait qu'elle n'entend pas et pourtant je vois dans la vitre son regard changer. Je sais qu'elle vient de comprendre ce que je lui dis de faire. Accepter car nous, enfin j'ai tout organisé. Ça me fait mal mais je n'ai pas le choix et je crois qu'elle s'en rend compte car doucement elle vient se mettre contre moi, comme si elle cherchait la force en moi. Cela ne plaît pas à Ianto qui, non pas jaloux, mais sans doute conscient de ce qu'il se passe, soupire. Nous avons perdu Lily au moment même où John est revenu au hub.

Doucement je passe mes bras autour d'elle sans risque de toucher ses mains qui sont bien cachées sous la couverture et enfin je vois une réaction normale. Elle se met à pleurer alors je la berce tout doucement pour la calmer. Ses pleurs sont si doux, si calmes et pourtant elle pourrait hurler de douleur.

 

**Elisabeth**

Je suis si bien contre lui à pleurer. Il ne me juge pas, il m'accepte comme je suis, avec tout mes défauts et mon allure. Toute ma vie j'ai attendu un homme pareil et celui-là n'est pas pour moi et ne le sera jamais. C'est tellement moche... Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je pense à ça en pleurant sur ce que je vais faire ? Décidément, il me rend toute chose et c'est sans doute à cause de ce truc avec les mains. On doit être liés d'une façon ou d'une autre mais tout ce que je veux, c'est le sentir pour l'instant contre moi. Il me donne tant de force.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré contre lui mais quand je relève la tête pour le regarder, en évitant son regard de front, je n'ai plus aucune larme et j'ai mal partout. Pourtant lui semble bien, calme, comme si tout cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Il me lâche enfin et je peux déplier lentement mes membres douloureux et poser les pieds au sol. Ce simple contact me ramène à la réalité et je ne peux que regarder mes mains, dubitative. J'ai pris ma décision dans ses bras mais j'ai peur de le faire alors, comme pour éloigner le moment de parler, je prends la tisane, froide maintenant, et je commence à boire en faisant la grimace. La verveine froide, je n'aime pas du tout, et avant que j'ai pu prendre une seconde gorgée, une main s'empare de ma tasse.

« Laisse, je vais en refaire. Ce ne doit pas être bon. »

Ianto. Il est donc resté tout le temps dans la pièce, à veiller ? Décidément cet homme est vraiment adorable et ça me fait sourire faiblement quand je lui réponds.

« Non, laissez... Je n'ai pas soif c'est juste pour... faire passer le temps... »

Et je me lève pour m'approcher de la baie vitrée. Le soleil a disparu et les lumières s'allument dans la baie et la ville. Je sais qu'en ce moment on doit penser que je m'amuse et que je suis insouciante du haut de mes 25 ans, et pourtant je viens de prendre la plus grosse décision de toute ma vie. Je vais partir.

« Je vais partir avec le Capitaine Hart. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est comme cela que ça doit se passer. Je suis désolée Ianto. Capitaine Harkness... Je vous en prie, emmenez moi maintenant, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais. »

Ma voix est plus ferme que ce que j'aurais cru en cet instant. Mais on m'a toujours dit que quand j'ai pris une décision c'est ferme et définitif. Et ça l'est. Je peux sauver le monde en souffrant un peu alors autant le faire. Personne ne le saura et je serai toujours la même après aux yeux des autres mais je n'ai pas besoin de reconnaissance. J'ai toujours pensé que ma conscience est ce qui guid(ait)e ma vie et cela va continuer. Jack saura ce que j'ai fait et seule son opinion compte... Je sais que je fais ce qu'il faut pour rester dans sa mémoire à jamais. Enfin je l'espère vraiment.

Alors que j'attends la voix qui me dira de venir, je sens une main qui prend la mienne. Je m'attends à voir Ianto, puisque je sais l'effet que me font les mains des deux capitaines et je tourne la tête pour plonger dans le regard du capitaine. J'essaie de me retenir, de faire face à ce flot qui s'empare de moi et commence à me faire basculer. Il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour détourner le regard mais j'y parviens et cela me rend on ne peut plus heureuse sans que je cherche à me dire que c'est lui qui vient de me lâcher du regard. Je prends confiance en moi et serre cette main. Main que je vois en vérité gantée quand je la regarde. Il a trouvé comment dépasser cet obstacle. Je suis contente de voir que lui, ne veut pas se servir de moi. Je sens alors ma seconde main, ma main droite, être serrée doucement par une main chaude qui établit un contact sans pour autant me plonger dans les souvenirs. Là, c'est Ianto. Il ne me regarde pas mais je sais qu'il m'encourage lui aussi à sa façon, discret et doux. Alors je ne peux pas me retenir. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue. Il est rare que j'agisse de la sorte mais il a tant fait pour moi ces dernières heures que je ne vois pas de raison de brimer mon instinct quasi maternel parfois. Le Gallois me souri doucement avant de me rendre mon baiser sur la joue. Un baiser doux et agréable qui me fait doucement sourire encore une fois. C'est une première dans ma vie qu'un homme me donne un baiser, comme cela, par gentillesse alors qu'il n'est pas obligé de le faire pour me dire bonjour ou merci et, quelque part, je sens mon cœur se briser. Je comprends que s'il agit ainsi c'est que tout va changer et j'ai peur. Je serre les mains de ces deux hommes et la voix de Jack me fait comprendre que c'est LE moment.

« On y va Lily, sinon je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir. Ça va bien se passer, je te le jure. Ianto, tu restes là. C'est juste Elisabeth, John et moi.»

Une promesse que je ne veux pas retenir car je sais qu'il n'est pas en mesure de la tenir. Qui peut assurer ma sécurité maintenant sinon John ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite baisse de régime ces derniers temps, dû à mes activités nombreuses en ce moment.  
> La suite très très vite... Si si, je vous l'assure :)  
> Bien à vous  
> XXX


	5. Le plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout se précise...

**Jack**

 

Comment je peux faire cela. Je suis un monstre.

Elisabeth n'a rien dit durant tout le trajet dans le SUV et elle n'a fait que regarder par la fenêtre comme si elle sait qu'elle ne va pas revoir cela. Elle reviendra, j'essaye de m'en convaincre chaque minute qui passe dans la voiture. Mais maintenant qu'elle est dans le hub...

John nous attend avec impatience si j'en juge par le soupir de soulagement qui nous accueille. C'est plus fort que moi, je le regarde froidement et m'avance vers lui, en laissant Lily se diriger à son rythme vers l'homme qui va lui tenir compagnie pendant un certain temps. Ce qu'il peut me mettre hors de moi cet homme. Il est tout ce que j'aurais pu être, ce que j'ai été, mais maintenant c'est terminé. J'ai quitté l'agence, je vis ici, sur Terre, avec ceux qui me sont chers et je ne compte pas changer le moins du monde. Alors pourquoi il faut que ça me prenne aux tripes quand je suis proche de lui ? Je sens monter en moins une décharge d'hormones et essaie de me contrôler, mais en vain. Je viens écraser mon poing dans son visage et il me le rend dans le ventre puis, avec la même violence, nous nous embrassons. Heureusement que Ianto n'est pas là sinon je pense que je serais bon pour avoir la tête pendant des jours, voir des semaines. Mais John a été mon partenaire, mon amant, pendant 5 ans dans cette boucle temporelle alors... Je mets fin à ce baiser en le repoussant avec violence et je prends enfin Lily par la main pour la retenir encore un peu. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte mais elle a choisi... Contrainte et forcée.

« John, tu as intérêt à me la rapporter rapidement et saine et sauve, sinon je te jure que tu le paieras de ta vie. Et tu sais que je le ferai. »

Je n'écoute pas sa réponse pour poser le regard sur Lily en évitant son regard. Je dois lui parler une dernière fois avant de la laisser et j'use, à tord, je dois bien le dire, du ton que l'on prend pour parler à un enfant ce qui la fait sourire quelque peu ironiquement.

« Elisabeth, ce que tu fais est héroïque mais vraiment très dur. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes piégée, mais je suis tellement désolé de ne pouvoir te proposer une autre solution... Quand tu reviendras, nous serons tous là : Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Owen, moi. On t'aidera. Soit forte et surtout, n'hésite pas à le frapper vraiment s'il te fait des misères. D'accord ?  
\- Capitaine, je ne suis plus une enfant, rassurez vous. Tout ira bien pour moi. Je ne me laisserai pas faire, c'est promis. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Elle est tellement sereine en apparence que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va rester et moi partir. On dirait qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait, comme si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle rassure les autres alors qu'elle a vraiment peur. Cela m'arrache un sourire tendre et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser doucement sur le front tout en glissant dans sa main une pièce en murmurant.

« Pour te souvenir d'où tu viens. »

Je sais que c'est ridicule mais je pense qu'elle doit emporter quelque chose qui lui rappellera sa terre, son époque.

Ce moment de douceur est vite passé car une main se pose sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en face de moi sans un mot. Hart ne la regarde pas mais me fixe avec un léger sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas Jack, je prendrai soin d'elle. Après tout, elle va me servir, alors autant ne pas l'abîmer ! Je te remplacerai ! Pas mal le coup des gants pour pouvoir prendre sa main. Je vais adopter ton point de vue parce que je dois la tenir pour le voyage ! »

Je comprends bien ce qu'il veut dire. Il veut que j'enlève mes gants pour ne pas retenir Lily. Alors je m'exécute et lui lance ma paire qu'il attrape avec un sourire radieux qui me met hors de moi. Pourtant je me contrôle pour notre invitée car je ne veux pas lui donner une mauvaise image de moi. Quoi que, avec notre échange de coups et notre baiser, elle aurait de quoi avoir une mauvaise opinion. Mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière car déjà John, qui a enfilé ses gants, appuie sur son manipulateur de faille et prend la main de Lily. Une lueur dorée apparaît derrière lui et il me sourit largement avant d'entraîner sa "clé". Je n'ai que le temps de lui crier que tout ira bien et je me retrouve seul. Seul, désespéré, honteux.

Je viens de livrer une jeune femme qui a la vie devant elle pour sauver la Terre d'une menace. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque et j'ai failli envers une jeune innocente. Je ne peux plus qu'espérer que tout ira bien pour elle... John a pris ma place, je n'ai plus rien à faire d'autre que de m'inquiéter et attendre demain pour me remettre au travail.

 

**Elisabeth**  
  
Je ne peux pas décrire ce que je ressens au passage de ce tunnel de lumière. Je n'ai pas tout saisi de ce qu'il se passait, hormis le fait que je serre toujours terriblement fort la main du capitaine Hart, comme s'il était ma bouée de sauvetage. En fait, c'est ce qu'il est en ce moment car je ne sais pas où je suis ni ce que je suis censée faire et cela est vraiment... Effrayant.

D'après ce que je vois, nous sommes dans un champ dont la lumière d'un soleil plus doux que celui dont j'ai l'habitude me donne l'impression d'une grande douceur. Les arbres tordus dans tous les sens et la rivière que j'entends couler au loin me donnent l'impression d'un paradis sur terre et cela me fait sourire. C'est beau, très beau et cela serait presque parfait si je n'entendais pas la voix de Hart à mes côtés.

« J'ai choisi cette planète car je savais qu'elle te plairait. Ici, c'est la planète Epicuria et les autochtones sont sympas tu verras. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi, ici. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, je te protégerai. Après tout Jack m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais veiller sur toi si je tenais à la vie. Alors... »  
  
Curieusement je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre dans ses mots. Si je crois aisément à son discours sur la planète et ses habitants, j'ai plus de mal à croire au fait que ce soit Jack qui le force à me protéger. J'ai bien compris que je suis indispensable à son souvenir mais aussi à lui. En fait, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que si cela fonctionne avec Jack, cela doit fonctionner avec John. Nous sommes liés et c'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut me faire de mal. Je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper certes, mais disons que je suis en sécurité tant que je fais ce qu'il veut de moi. Alors je n'ai plus le choix.

Sa main lâche enfin la mienne et je me retrouve comme seule et cela me fait peur. Tant que j'étais accrochée à lui je me disais que rien ne m'arriverait, mais maintenant qu'il ne me tient plus la main... Je serre ma main autour de la pièce de Jack que j'ai dans ma poche... J'ai besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose... Et je n'ai que cela pour l'instant. Je dois prendre une grande inspiration pour me calmer et enfin retrouver le contrôle de ma respiration et de ma voix.

« C'est très beau en effet. Mais je ne suis pas là pour faire du tourisme non. Alors autant en finir.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, mais cela ne t'empêche pas de profiter un peu. Qui sait, tu pourrais trouver ici plus de chose que tu ne l'imagines. »

J'allais lui répondre en lui lançant une réplique bien cinglante quand un bruit attire mon attention derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement, presque malgré moi, pour découvrir un homme et une femme presque nus qui courent en riant, et cette vision me fige. Non pas que voir ces gens courir dans un tissu totalement transparent me fasse peur ou de l'effet, mais parce que je comprends soudain le nom de la planète et le sous-entendu sur ce que je pourrais y trouver. L'Epicurisme. La vie et ses plaisirs, rien que ses plaisirs. Je suis soudain prise d'une folle envie de frapper le Capitaine à mes côtés que j'entends rire. Je dois vraiment faire une drôle de tête mais il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Ah, je le déteste !

« Alors ma jolie, tu as compris où nous sommes ? Je suis certain que tu vas vouloir rester après ça ! »

C'est plus fort que moi. Je ne sais pas frapper les gens et jamais je ne le fais. Mes poings n'ont jamais frappé mais mes mains savent gifler. Alors je prends mon élan et vl... Ah non, pas vlan. Il vient de me bloquer la main et cela m'agace au plus haut point mais ce n'est rien comparé à son rire volage.

« Une fois mais pas deux, Princesse. »

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver parfois. Parfois ? Je crois qu'il m'énerve autant que son double resté sur terre me rassure. Ils sont si différents l'un de l'autre et pourtant si semblables d'un certain côté. A leur façon, je crois que, pour dire la vérité, ils me touchent.

John relâche mon bras et je n'essaie même pas de le frapper. J'ai compris que ça ne sert à rien de jouer à ça avec lui, il est plus fort que moi en bien des domaines et il peut me faire beaucoup de mal, et je ne parle pas seulement de l'arsenal qu'il porte avec lui. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, au lieu de continuer à me faire la leçon, il me prend la main et commence à tirer doucement pour que je le suive. Décidément cet homme me surprendra toujours.

« Allez viens princesse, on ne va pas rester plantés là tout de même.  
\- On va où ?  
\- Tu vas voir... »

Ah, il recommence. Je le déteste !

 

**Capitaine John Hart**

Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un petit endroit tranquille ! Elle est jolie quand elle s'énerve comme ça. C'est fou l'effet qu'elle me fait. C'est un peu comme Jack en fait, mais à échelle réduite, sans doute parce qu'elle est une femme. Enfin, on verra ce qu'on peut tirer d'elle sur tous les plans. Si elle est aussi désespérée que ce que j'ai vu lors de notre premier échange, ça devrait être facile. Il suffit que je me mette à son niveau et que je lui montre qu'elle peut me faire confiance car visiblement j'ai du mal à passer pour le gentil contrairement à Jack. Ah Jack, il faut toujours que tu sois le premier partout. Le premier dans tout ce que tu fais et tout ce que tu touches. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de penser à ça, pour le moment je dois trouver un petit endroit pour nous deux et si mes souvenirs sont bons, il doit y avoir une petite cabane pas très loin.

C'est étonnant qu'elle me suive sans rien dire et en serrant ma main. Au fond, elle doit avoir peur ce que je comprends facilement après tout. Mais elle pourrait essayer de fuir et de m'éviter, ce qui voudrait dire pour elle ne jamais rentrer chez elle. C'est sans doute cela qui la force à me suivre. Ah les femmes sont bien trop sentimentales parfois.  
  
Ce que le chemin est long... Ah, ça y est, la cabane.  
  
Je la fais entrer rapidement et referme la porte derrière nous. Cette maison de bois est sommaire mais on sent qu'elle est faite pour rester plusieurs jours. Les habitants de cette planète sont exceptionnels. La maisonnette de bois est équipée d'un très grand lit (je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose) mais également d'une petite cheminée sur laquelle repose de quoi faire cuire les aliments et un seau pour le puits sans doute. Pour les commodités en revanche, j'imagine que ce sera dehors. Moi, ça ne me fait rien mais pour Elisabeth... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant découvrir ce lieu qui est, à n'en pas douter, un lieu de rencontre pour les amants.  
  
« Alors Princesse, ce lieu te plaît ? On dirait qu'il a été fait pour nous. Enfin... Cela dépend de la façon dont tu prends les choses. Allez, fais comme chez toi. »  
  
Elle ne me répond pas et cela me fait sourire. Non, en fait je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de son silence ou de son minois effarouché qui me fait le plus rire. Mais j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu.  
  
Je m'approche d'elle en souriant, sans rien dire. La voir reculer et s'adosser contre le mur me faire presque plaisir. J'ai toujours aimé acculer les petites choses fragiles. Non, pas que les petites choses fragiles. J'ai souvent acculé Jack et pas uniquement. Le souvenir de cet homme me prend tout entier et j'aime ce sentiment. Je crois que je l'ai toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à cela. Ce n'est pas le moment et surtout j'ai autre chose à faire. Retrouver ma vie avec Elisabeth. Alors j'enlève mes gants pour les jeter sur le lit et je reprends ma petite marche vers ma « clé ». Cela m'amuse. Elle a l'air tellement terrifiée et une fois encore je pense à Jack... Il m'a dit de ne pas lui faire de mal et j'ai clairement l'impression que je lui en fais. Mon soupir résonne dans toute la petite pièce alors que je me détourne. Je suis tout bonnement incapable de lui faire du mal à cause de Jack et pas uniquement. Je me détourne alors et me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil qui a vu plus de choses qu'il ne le laisse voir.

« Bon ! Petite princesse, on a des choses à faire non ? Allons. »

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me prendrait au mot.

 

**Elisabeth**

Ce qu'il peut m'énerver avec son « Princesse ». Je ne suis la princesse de personne et encore moins de cet homme. Quoi que... En y réfléchissant bien, il pourrait sans doute devenir mon prince... Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive hein ? Pourquoi je pense à lui comme ça ? Non, c'est la « connexion » et le fait que quelque part il ressemble au capitaine Jack. Je secoue la tête et un instant je me fais penser à un petit chiot qui s'ébroue, surtout lorsque ma frange retombe en désordre sur mon visage. Mais je dois me reprendre. Il reste une question en suspend et il attend sans doute que je réponde. Mais je n'ai pas envie, moi. Pourtant quand ce sera fini je pourrai rentrer chez moi. Alors je fourre la pièce que Jack m'a donné dans ma poche et je fonce vers lui. Fonce, c'est bien le mot oui. Je me jette en avant vers lui, main tendue.

Il veut son souvenir ? Le voilà.  
  
Encore une fois tout recommence. La chute dans le noir. Le silence. La porte ouverte. La lumière.  
  
J'y suis. Et il est avec moi.  
  
_Je me retrouve dans une chambre si j'en juge par le lit que je vois malgré la pénombre. Eh bien, cela promet. Je sais, enfin j'imagine très bien ce que je vais trouver. Mais je suis loin de la vérité. « Très loin._ _  
__Deux têtes émergent des draps pour les rejeter en arrière et je peux voir deux hommes que j'identifie rapidement comme étant John et Jack s'embrasser avec passion. Tout l'air de la pièce vibre de leur désir et cela me met mal à l'aise. J'essaie de partir, de sortir mais je ne peux pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je suis obligée de les regarder se(s) caresse(s)r, jouer avec leurs corps nus. C'est trop pour moi. Je hurle mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche..._  
  
Je me retrouve alors projetée en arrière et je tombe sur mes fesses, haletante, rouge mais aussi en colère.  
En colère parce qu'il me regarde avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme s'il voulait absolument que je vois cela. Et en y réfléchissant bien, c'est tout à fait ça. Il a prémédité ce moment pour que je ne puisse pas me rendre compte qu'il lit lui aussi en moi. C'est un jeu de dupe qui s'installe entre nous et cela me rend(s) véritablement folle. Il se joue de moi et j'ai vraiment horreur de ça. Vraiment.  
Mais pire que tout, je me demande ce qu'il a vu de moi. J'espère sincèrement qu'il était trop occupé pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Mais je sais que c'est une vaine espérance. Cet homme est tout ce que je déteste et j'aimerais vraiment lui mettre ma main dans la figure. Mais comment faire sans me rapprocher de lui ? Je suis coincée et il le sait. Il le sait car il ne me lâche pas des yeux alors que j'essaie de ne pas le regarder. Ce jeu pourrait durer longtemps, mais, sans aucune raison apparente, il me laisse en paix. Je peux me réfugier contre le mur de la cabane, la tête dans mes genoux, faisant fi de la position inconfortable due à mes kilos en trop. J'ai simplement besoin de me sentir seule pour chasser les images que, sans parvenir à détester complètement, je refuse d'admettre. Je me fais peur.  
Je sens que de longues minutes passent et il ne parle pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend que j'ai besoin de ce moment pour moi. Enfin j'aime à le croire. Je suis presque à penser qu'il peut être gentil quand sa voix se fait entendre dans la petite cabane de bois.  
  
« Ce moment est un de mes préférés. Ma première fois avec Jack. J'étais si jeune à l'époque... Ah, la belle vie Princesse... Enfin... »  
  
J'ai envie de le frapper mais je ne relève pas la tête. Ce serait lui accorder un pouvoir qu'il n'a pas. Pourtant j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vient de voir. Comment faire pour ne pas, encore une fois, me retrouver perdante ? Je ne sais pas. Lui semble savoir car il ne s'arrête pas de parler.  
  
« Ma vie semble beaucoup plus remplie que la tienne Princesse. C'est dommage. Ce moment avec tes amies était détestable. Je comprends que tu leur en veuilles. Qui pourrait résister à la douleur de comprendre ce qu'elles ont fait ? »  
  
Je le déteste.

 

**John**

Je me déteste de lui dire cela. Pourquoi j'ai besoin de faire celui qui n'a pas été touché par ce que j'ai vu. Par la détresse de cette enfant, car elle était si jeune, quinze ans à tout casser. Comment faire pour oublier l'humiliation ressentie enfant quand vos amies s'amusent à mesurer votre culotte parce que vous êtes plus grosse qu'elles ? Comment oublier les larmes amères d'une compréhension tardive alors que vous avez ri avec elles à la sortie de la douche ? Il reste forcément une rancune profondément ancrée en vous. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour ne pas être rongée par cette haine. 

Je sens clairement qu'elle n'est pas du genre à faire du mal aux autres. Bien au contraire. Elle m'a suivi, m'aide en dépit de ce que je lui fais subir. Je suis un monstre. Jack avait raison. Il savait que je lui ferai du mal et il m'a laissé faire, pour sauver la Terre.  
  


Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une telle haine me prend tout à coup, mais je dois frapper. Alors je me lève, évitant de la regarder. Je dois sortir.

Je sors.  
  
L'endroit est comme toujours, calme et rempli d'un petit quelque chose qui me donne des envies. Mais ma colère est telle que je ne peux en profiter. Il faut que je frappe. Et ce qui me tombe sous la main en premier est un arbre. Mon poing s'écrase. La douleur affreuse. Et la sensation d'être libéré. La tension tombe en même temps que mon cri. Un «  _arguère_  »  retentissant qui fait s'envoler tous les oiseaux autour de moi. Je sais que je n'aurait pas dû mais cela me permet de ne pas passer mes nerfs sur la pauvre fille que j'ai laissée toute seule.

J'entends un bruit. Un bruit étrange, comme un couinement. Je découvre alors, en train de me regarder, un jeune éphèbe en tenue d'Adam. Je sais que je suis bel homme et je vois, même à cette distance, que je ne le laisse pas indifférent. En effet, monsieur me gratifie d'une belle érection. En temps normal, sans aucune hésitation je lui aurais sauté dessus pour sentir son corps et le mien se battre sauvagement dans un combat au corps à corps. Mais là, je n'en ai pas envie. Alors je le fusille du regard en serrant les poings. S'il ne part pas sur le champ, j'irai le frapper. Je ne veux pas faire dans la dentelle. Pas ce soir.  
Le temps passe si vite. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que je n'avance pas. Que je n'avance plus. Et ce, depuis longtemps. Mais je sais qu'Elisabeth, ma clé, pourra changer cela. Elle est celle qu'il me faut. Je veux mes souvenirs. Mon souvenir. Un an de ma vie, volé. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Elle trouvera. Elle saura. Il le faut. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Et de la mienne. Jack me tuera si je ne la ramène pas. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'elle est plus importante que ceux qu'il a déjà sacrifiés ? Pourquoi elle ? Il serait en droit de la laisser mourir puisqu'elle vient de sauver la Terre...

Je sens la colère remonter. Lentement. Penser à Jack et Lily ne me plaît pas. Jaloux. Moi ? Non, impossible... Oh que si... Oh que je la déteste. Elle a su prendre Jack dans ses filets si vite. Et moi aussi. Je sais qu'il s'agit de la connexion. Que jamais je n'aurais regardé une femme comme elle. Avec son physique. Et pourtant. Pourtant j'ai envie de la protéger. Non. Pour arriver à mes fins, je dois la détester. C'est uniquement ainsi que je pourrai avoir mon souvenir, celui de Jack et enfin gagner son cœur et une vie de paix.

 

 


	6. Le souvenir de John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce quand on chercher on trouve... Hélas

**Elisabeth**

J'ai l'impression qu'il est parti des heures. Je me sens si seule. Il faut que je me redresse. Mais j'ai mal partout. Tant pis. Au moins je suis vivante.  
Une fois debout, je regarde autour de moi. Mais rien. Personne. Bon. J'inspecte les lieux. C'est sommaire. Frustre même. Mais qu'importe. Je suis en vie. C'est une sorte de mantra. Je me raccroche à ça pour ne pas sombrer dans la peur. J'inspire. Je ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Je dois me secouer. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la vie. Je ne veux pas la laisser me contrôler. Alors je refoule mes propres souvenirs. Les échecs. Les peurs. Les douleurs. Je vois un broc en fer. Une grille dans la cheminée remplie de bois. Bien. Très bien. Je vais faire du thé. Enfin je ne sais même pas s'il y en a. Mais au moins, ça m'occupe l'esprit.  
Je prends ce qui ne me paraît être un briquet à amadou. Oui. C'est ça. Mes connaissances médiévales m'aident. Enfin... Un peu. Car je ne sais pas du tout m'en servir. Mais j'essaie. Je frappe le briquet en fer contre la pierre. Je tiens l'amadou contre. Mais rien. Je recommence. Je bats la pierre. Rien. Encore. Et encore. A m'en faire mal aux doigts. Je n'y arrive pas. Je pleure de rage. De rage. De peur. De tristesse.  
Je sens alors des mains prendre les miennes. Puis le briquet. Sans un mot. Je sais que ce sont celles de John. Il a des gants. Il ne dit rien. Ne me regarde pas. Puis il frappe et fait le feu. Il l'allume. Il me sourit. Prend de l'eau dans le seau... Oh, il a dû penser à l'eau... Et le voilà qui pose une bouilloire sur le feu.  
  
« Voilà. »  
  
Il se redresse. Enlève ses gants. Je le regarde. Un court instant je plonge dans ses yeux. Je tangue. Je sais que je ne respire qu'une fois sur deux. Mais je m'en moque. Je veux voir ses yeux. Mais il détourne déjà la tête. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai vu de la tristesse. De la colère aussi. J'ai vraiment du mal à le comprendre. Il est vraiment tout et son contraire. Alors je baisse la tête et je soupire. C'est là que je vois l'état de sa main droite. Elle est en sang. Alors je secoue la tête. J'attrape la paire de gants et glisse ma main dedans. C'est encore chaud. Ce n'est pas désagréable. J'ai l'impression de lui tenir la main. Je reste une seconde sans rien faire puis, je me lance.  
J'attrape sa main et la serre légèrement. Il paraît plus que surpris. Mais je fais comme si je n'ai rien vu. J'évite d'accrocher son regard et je souris. Il faut qu'il me fasse confiance.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû frapper sur quelque chose de si dur. »

Je ne suis pas stupide. Il était en colère quand il est parti. Je le sentais dans l'air. Je ne veux pas lui demander pourquoi. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je dois simplement m'occuper de sa main. Oui, je sais, c'est stupide. Mais c'est aussi plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Alors je prends mon mouchoir, que je sais propre, et je le mouille dans le seau. Sans lâcher sa main. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'échappe.  
Je commence alors à tapoter doucement sur ses plaies comme une mère avec son enfant. Lui tourne la tête. Je sais qu'il me déteste. Mais je m'en moque. Quand il parle enfin, sa voix est quelque peu éraillée, ce qui est assez étrange. De l'émotion ? En tout cas, il n'est plus du tout arrogant et cela me va parfaitement.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas faire cela. Je ne mérite pas ta gentillesse. Je me suis fait mal tout seul. »  
  
Je sens bien le reproche mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je suis têtue et je compte bien le rester. Lentement je finis d'enlever le sang. Il n'essaie pas de retirer sa main. Il est vraiment étrange. Je finis par chercher un bandage. Je ne vois rien. Alors je hausse les épaules. Je me lève et avise un couteau. Il doit prendre peur car il se lève aussi. Je lui souris en découpant méthodiquement le bas de mon pantalon.  
  
« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je m'occupe de vous. Tendez votre main. »  
  
Je n'attends pas qu'il obéisse. Je lui prends la main d'autorité. Je noue le tissu autour de sa main. J'en bave un peu. Ce n'est pas très grand. Mais j'y arrive. Alors, fière de moi, je le regarde.

C'est reparti pour un tour. Je m'accroche à son regard. Mais cette fois, je ne peux rien maîtriser. Je me sens partir. Je pars dans ses yeux. Ils sont comme ceux de Jack. Je vois le temps et l'espace en eux. Je manque d'air. Je suffoque. Je me sens tomber. Mais je suis rattrapée ce qui rompt le charme.  
Il me passe les bras autour de la taille et des jambes. Il me soulève. Hop. Il est fort. Comme Jack. Je sens qu'il me porte. Je me sens en sécurité. Alors je lâche prise pour la première fois. Je tombe dans les pommes avec un certain plaisir. Ma dernière pensée ? Je suis dans ses bras.

 

**John**

Non mais bon sang ! Cette fille est stupide. Faire cela. Elle se sait faible. Elle se sait incapable d'éviter mon regard. Et elle y plonge dedans. En plus elle me soigne. J'ai tiré le gros lot, là !

Je la pose sur le lit. Doucement. Elle est lourde mais ça va. Ce n'est pas loin. Elle semble si paisible. Comme si elle était enfin heureuse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remettre sa frange de chaque côté de son front. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est plus fort que moi. Quelque chose me pousse à la protéger. C'est pour cela que je lui laisse les gants. Comme cela je peux la toucher. Elle semble si pâle. J'aimerais l'aider. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais quoi ? Je suis celui qui lui fait du mal. Je dois savoir. Je dois tout laisser de côté. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. Je veux savoir. Je dois savoir. On ne perd pas une année de sa vie comme cela. Pourquoi à nous ? Pourquoi Jack et moi ? Qu'avons-nous fait de si terrible ? Elisabeth sait. Et je dois savoir.  
Elle bouge lentement. Elle commence à revenir à elle. Alors je pose ma main sur la sienne. Ce contact est chaud, mais rien ne se passe. Cela me rassure un peu. Je deviens protecteur et cela me fait peur. Je ne suis pas comme cela en temps normal. J'ai vraiment besoin d'elle.  
  
« Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu vas te reposer un peu. Moi, je vais faire un peu à manger. Il y a de quoi faire une soupe. Mais je t'avertis, n'y prends pas goût. Demain, tu fais la cuisine ! »  
  
Et voilà que je fais de l'humour maintenant. Cette fille me fait vraiment un drôle d'effet. Mais je ne dois pas y penser. Alors je me lève et fais ce que j'ai dit. Sans un mot. Sans un son. Pendant à peu près une heure. Puis, je lui sers à manger.

Elle mange. Sans rien dire. Elle sourit légèrement. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon, mais ça se mange. A vrai dire, ça n'a pas le goût de la soupe. C'est mauvais. Mais elle ne dit rien. Trop gentille sans doute pour dire quoi que ce soit. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'unique. Puis elle se lève. Lentement. La terre doit tourner horriblement. Mais je ne lui propose pas mon aide. Elle n'en voudrait sans doute pas. Malgré tout je la surveille quand elle se met sur pied. Ça a l'air d'aller. Oui. Bon, elle va vers la porte. Puis sa voix douce, un peu rauque de ne pas avoir parlé, m'annonce quelque chose qui me fait presque rire.  
  
« Je suis désolée, mais je dois aller faire pipi. »  
  
Elle a cette innocence qui me touche. Alors je me lève. Je lui ouvre la porte. Je dois l'accompagner. On ne sait jamais sur qui elle pourrait tomber. Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un la touche avant moi... Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que je pense là ? Je ne veux pas la prendre. Pas elle. Je déraille complètement. J'inspire pour me calmer. Je lui réponds. Un peu rudement.  
  
« Viens. Je vais surveiller. »  
  
Je l'entraîne à l'écart. Je sais qu'il y a un bosquet. Je l'y mène. Au moins je ne la verrai pas. Je me garde bien de lui dire qu' »on » pourrait la regarder. Je me tourne. J'attends. Ce n'est pas discret, alors je m'éloigne juste un peu. Et puis de toute façon elle n'a pas le choix. Elle doit faire là ou alors se retenir.  
C'est un peu ridicule d'écouter quelqu'un faire pipi. Je ne me sens mal à l'aise un instant. C'est fou comme ce besoin naturel est intime. Je peux coucher avec des inconnus et des inconnues sans rien ressentir de gênant même si parfois je devrais vu les situations, les positions, les moments. Mais entendre quelqu'un faire pipi c'est terrible. Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées incongrues. Je ne sais si c'est elle ou la planète, mais je m'égare. Je commence à trop réfléchir. C'est fou ça. Enfin...  
  


Je la vois revenir à moi. Enfin, je l'entends. Son pas est léger malgré sa corpulence. Ah la vie est parfois bien faite. Je souris quand elle arrive à moi. Sans un mot. Entre nous il y a de la gêne. Un peu comme si son malaise avait cassé la magie. Il faut changer cela. Je dois retrouver une partie de ma vie. Je vais le faire.  
Je l'entraîne dans la petite cabane et je ferme la porte derrière moi. Une fois le monde verrouillé dehors, je suis libre avec elle. Libre de savoir. Enfin. Je sais que c'est ce soir ou jamais. Je sais qu'elle est faible. Je sais que cela fait tomber ses défenses. Elle ne pourra que voir ce qu'elle doit. Je l'espère. Et j'espère ne pas la tuer. Ne pas lui faire de mal. Pour ma vie.  
  
Elle s'assoit sur le lit et me regarde. Sans me fixer. J'espère que tout cela lui servira de leçon. Elle ne dit rien. Comme si elle attendait tout de moi. Mais je ne veux pas parler non plus. Alors elle fait une place sur le lit. Retire ses gants. Me tend la main. Je sais ce qu'elle veut. Pourquoi ? Elle semble me comprendre. C'est fou. Fou et terrifiant.  
Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Je m’assois aussi. Sans rien dire. Je ne peux rien dire. Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est délirant. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots entre nous.

Elle n'attend qu'une chose : que je fasse ce que je dois. Alors, c'est plus fort que moi. Je caresse sa joue doucement. Le contact de sa peau est doux et chaud. Ça fait du bien. Puis je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette fois, c'est moi qui tangue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais j'aime beaucoup. Elle aussi visiblement. Mais elle n'a pas l'habitude. Alors je me souviens ses souvenirs avec les hommes. Tristes. Douloureux. Je suis le premier à l'embrasser. Alors je force doucement le barrage de ses dents. Lentement je caresse sa langue. Je sais que cela doit lui paraître dingue. Mais je ne fais rien pour rien. Je sais que ce baiser renforcera le lien. Il doit le renforcer. Ce n'est pas désagréable, au contraire, mais tout de même. Puis je mets fin à mon baiser.

 

**Elisabeth**

Pourquoi il s'arrête ? Pourquoi il m'embrasse ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je ne comprends pas. Mais je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas ça pour moi. Il doit vouloir quelque chose. Quoi ? Renforcer le lien ? Oui. Comme dans les livres. Une émotion forte pour rendre le contact plus facile.  
  
Et puis je sens sa main. Chaude. Alors tout s'écroule encore. Je suis dans le noir. Je vole. Je glisse.  
La lumière.  
Le souvenir. Son souvenir.  
  
_Je ne sais pas où je me trouve. Je ne peux que voir au ciel qu'il y a deux lunes qui brillent. Je suis donc en pleine nuit. Et puis soudain les bruits, les cris, la peur. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir cela. Et pourtant j'entends tout. Je vois tout. Je suis comme le narrateur d'un livre. Je suis là. Je vois. Je sais. Mais c'est terrifiant. Cette planète inconnue. Ces bruits. Et puis eux..._ _  
_

_  
__**Jack**_ _  
  
__Je ne veux pas faire cela. C'est trop me demander. Cette planète a le droit de vivre en paix. Les Agents du Temps ne doivent pas intervenir. Ce n'est pas leur guerre. Mais je ne peux pas désobéir. Ce serait de la mutinerie et cela est puni de mort. Mais comment les condamner tous_ _?_ _Je ne sais pas. J'hésite._ _  
_ _A_ _côté de moi, John semble si sûr de lui. Son fusil à neutron sur l'épaule, il regarde devant lui. Cela doit être fait. Il faut mettre le feu aux poudres. Nous devons déclencher cette guerre. C'est notre devoir pour les générations futures. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais nous regarder en face. Ce ne sera plus jamais pareil pour nous. La vie aura une autre saveur. John bouge à côté de moi. Il est prêt. Il me parle en chuchotant._ _  
  
__«_ _C'est le moment. Jack... Je t'aime. »_ _  
  
__Son baiser me fait plus de mal que de bien. C'est aussi inattendu que bien( )venu. J'ai l'impression que le monde s'écroule. Et il va véritablement le faire. Gallifrey_ _doit tomber_. _Si elle ne tombe pas, bien des gens n'en reviendront pas. C'est un paradoxe que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Mais c'est ainsi. Nous sommes Agents du temps. Cela à une signification particulière. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que nous faisons. J'ai cru que ce serait faire le Bien. Mais nous avons tellement fait le Mal... John se lève. Lentement. Doucement. Je sais que je dois faire de même. Alors je le fais. J'épaule. Je tire. Avec lui._ __  


__  
_**John** _ __  
  
_C'est terrible. C'est horrible. Je vois partir nos coups. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. Je suis un monstre. Je viens de déclencher une guerre. Nous venons de déclencher une guerre. Et je connais les conséquences de cette guerre. La guerre du Temps. La Dernière Guerre du Temps. Je ferme les yeux._ _  
_ _La détonation est horrible. Elle nous jette au sol. Nous vrille_ _les oreilles. Et puis plus rien._

_Jack à mes côtés me regarde. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Et puis j'entends sa voix. Lointaine à cause de la déflagrations et des cris._  
__  
_«_ _Nous venons de tuer des milliers de gens. Des planètes entières. Galliffrey_ _va tomber. Et JE Lui ai fait ça. Je suis un monstre. Je me déteste... »_ __  
  
_Que répondre à cela_ _?_ _Il n'y a rien à répondre. Moi aussi je suis un monstre. Je prends doucement sa main. Je la serre. Je sais qu'il est venu par ordre. Mais je sais aussi, à son regard, qu'il va partir. Tout est fini. Mais j'ai des ordres. Je dois le ramener coûte que coûte. Alors je dois faire ce qui va me faire me haïr plus que jamais. J’enclenche mon manipulateur de faille. Je nous ramène à l'Agence._ __  
  
_Jack comprend ce que j'ai fait. Il s'énerve. C'est normal. Je n'essaie pas de l'empêcher. Il m'envoie une gifle. Il me frappe. Il me crie dessus. Il se moque du lieu. Des gens qui nous écoutent. De tout. Il n'est que rage. C'est le désespoir qui parle. Et cela me fait tellement de mal. J'aurais tant voulu le protéger de tout cela. Lui est si sensible. Si doux. Il ne voulait pas cela. Il voulait simplement voir Gray. Le sauver. Il voulait aider les mondes. Il voulait être Grand. Et l'Agence l'a brisé._ __  
  
_«_ _Pourquoi_ _?_ _Pourquoi tu as fait cela John_ _?_ _Je devrais mourir pour ce que j'ai fait. Je suis un monstre. Je refuse de continuer à voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Les Daleks, les Seigneurs du Temps, les autres planètes. J'ai tout tué. Sur ordre. Je suis un MONSTRE. J'arrête tout. C'est fini. »_ __  
  
_Il arrache son bracelet et le jette au sol. Je comprends ses cris et ses larmes. Moi aussi je me sens sale. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est notre travail que de voyager dans le temps. A_ _nous de déclencher l'histoire. De veiller à ce que tout se_ _passe selon ce qui doit être. Nous sommes l'Histoire._ __  
  
_Nous entendons des pas. Je me retourne._

_Alors ils ne nous laisseront_ _jamais en paix. Des mains nous attrapent. Jack se laisse faire. Moi aussi. Nous savons que l'Agence va nous faire juger. C'est fini pour nous._ _  
_

 

**Elisabeth**

Je suis jetée dans le lit. Le souffle court. Je pleure. J'ai vu tout ce qu'il a vécu pour la seconde fois. Je le vois qui regarde droit devant lui. C'est terrible. Je sais que c'est CE souvenir. Il avait raison. Il a réussi. Mais j'ai vu le pire de l'être humain. Je souffre. Je ne dis rien. Je suis complètement sonnée. J'ai mal partout. Comme si c'était moi qui avais tué tous ces gens. Alors je pleure de plus belle. Lui est froid.  
  
« Nous y sommes. »  
  
Puis il se lève. Il m'évite. Je me roule en boule. J'ai mal. Mal à l'âme. Mal de lui avoir fait du mal.  
  
« Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal... Je... J'aurai dû résister... »  
  
Il ne me répond pas. Alors je recommence à pleurer. Je me vide. Je suis fatiguée. Je suis lasse. Alors je laisse la fatigue me prendre. Je glisse lentement dans le sommeil.

  
**John**  
  
Je me sens sale. Je me sens mal. Elle dort maintenant. Je peux enfin sortir. Je referme bien derrière moi. Elle est en sécurité. Pour le moment.  
Je marche un moment pour ne pas trop m'éloigner. Autour de moi la nuit est tombée. Tout est calme. Alors je me lâche. Je pousse un cri. Cela me fait tant de bien. Je tombe au sol. Je commence à tout comprendre. Et cela me fait peur. Cela me fait du mal. Mal de savoir pourquoi on nous a volé un an de notre vie. J'ai mis fin au souvenir car je sais maintenant ce qu'il est. La fin de planètes, d'êtres vivants. C'est notre faute.  
  
Je me souviens de la peur. De la douleur. Des mois suivants cette mission. Nous sommes devenus fous. D'abord Jack et ses remords. Puis moi. Nous n'étions pas de taille à survivre à ce moment de l'Histoire. Nous avons fait en sorte que la Plus Grande Guerre de Tous les Temps ait lieu. Par notre faute.  
Je me souviens des paroles de Jack. De ses peurs. De ces nuits à hurler dans la cellule voisine à la mienne. De ses gémissement de douleurs. Je suis devenu fou en partie à cause de cela. Comment je vais lui dire cela ? Comment je vais lui expliquer que cette année volée fut un salut pour lui ? Pour moi ? C'est terrible à dire. Je ne peux pas lui dire.  
  


Je l'aime trop pour lui faire subir cela. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. J'ai joué avec le feu. Je me suis brûlé. J'ai perdu. Je dois affronter tout cela. Mais comment ? Je pense à Jack. Lui dire ce que je viens de voir serait le détruire. Mais Elisabeth pourrait parler. Elle pourrait tout lui dire. Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne pense qu'à Jack. Je peux supporter cela. Je n'ai pas le choix. Maintenant que je sais. Ma vie aura peut-être un autre but désormais. Mais lequel ? Réparer le mal que j'ai fait avec l'Agence ? Oui. Ce pourrait être une solution. Mais dans ce cas je serai faible. Une petite idée me vient en tête. Et si je rejoignais Gray pour lui parler de Jack ? Si je les réunissais ? Je pourrai faire cela. Pour lui. Pour lui que j'aime plus que tout. Oui. C'est cela.

Un bruit.

Je tourne la tête. Je ne suis pas seul. Décidément c'est une habitude sur cette planète. Je vois une jeune femme me regarder de loin. Elle ne semble pas moche. Oh... Un homme à ses côtés. Hum... Un couple pour moi seul ? Je sens malgré moi une vague de désir me prendre. Violente. Comme une réponse à ma haine. À ma douleur. Je ne peux que céder. Si je ne cède pas, Elle en paiera le prix.  
  
Je me dirige vers eux. Mon sourire est celui d'un prédateur. Je les regarde tous les deux. Elle est belle. Il est beau. Cela me plaît. Alors j'embrasse la femme avec violence. Elle semble apprécier. L'homme se colle contre moi. Oh, je lui fais un sacré effet. Je suis toujours aussi bel homme alors. Que ça fait plaisir.

Commence alors un jeu érotique. Caresses. Baisers. Corps à corps. Je me donne. Je prends. Je suis la victime et le bourreau. Je suis celui qui dirige et celui qui est dirigé. Je laisse l'instinct quasi animal prendre le dessus. Le plaisir chasse tout le reste. Je peux enfin oublier. Je sais que ce n'est que passager mais j'en profite. J'en ai besoin. Je dois faire le vide. Pour pouvoir la ramener. Faire comme si de rien n'était.  
Quand je rentre enfin à la cabane je suis fourbu. Satisfait. Mais pas comblé. Je ne peux oublier ce que ce souvenir remue en moi. Et cela me revient en pleine figure en voyant Lily dormir. Par ma faute, elle a vu le pire fléau de l'univers. Nous.  
  
Je m'allonge doucement contre elle. Je remets les gants. Je ne veux plus de contact. Je la prends doucement dans mes bras. J'ai besoin d'elle. Besoin de me rassurer. C'est idiot. Mais je crois qu'un peu de douceur ne me fera pas de mal. Elle ne réagit pas. Tout du moins elle ne me frappe pas. Au contraire. Elle pousse un très léger grognement. Elle se roule en boule contre moi. Je souris doucement. Elle est tellement unique. Je respire ses cheveux. Puis je ferme les yeux. Dormir me fera du bien.  
Enfin je l'espère.  
  
Je me réveille en hurlant. Mon rêve a été affreux. Mort. Guerre. Sang. Et tout est vrai. Tout est de ma faute. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'impact de cette découverte sur mon esprit. Plus jamais ce ne pourra être comme avant. Instinctivement je cherche Elisabeth des yeux. Je la vois assise sur un tabouret à fixer le feu. Elle semble si perdue. Si seule. Si triste. Je viens de changer sa vie à jamais. Je me déteste. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me raccroche à cette idée en me levant. Je ne lui dis rien. Je ne veux pas parler le premier. Mais le silence s'éternise. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle semble si pâle. Elle doit rentrer chez elle. Elle le doit.  
  
« On rentre, Elisabeth. Mais avant, je dois te demander une chose... Ne parle jamais à Jack de ce que tu as vu. Il ne doit pas savoir. Il ne survivrait pas à ce souvenir. Cela le détruirait plus sûrement que n'importe quelle arme. Je t'en prie. »  
  
Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis elle tourne son visage vers le mien. Ses yeux, que je m'accorde à regarder quelques instants, me semblent vides. Douloureusement vides. Puis elle parle. Sa voix est brisée. Je l'ai changée du tout à tout.  
  
« C'est injuste pour lui. Mais... Je ne dirai rien. Car je ne souhaite à personne de se souvenir de ce que vous avez fait.  
\- Je suis désolé Elisabeth. Mais je devais savoir. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner. Je veux simplement que tu saches qu'avec toi où une autre j'aurai agi de même. Je devais savoir. Je sais maintenant.  
\- Et pourtant, je vous pardonne. »  
  
Ô Seigneur, pourquoi elle dit cela. Ses paroles me brisent le cœur. Elle me pardonne. Elle ne dira rien à Jack. Cette fille est tout sauf une fille normale. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment on peut pardonner ce que je lui ai fait. Je l'ai enlevée. Emmenée ici. Je l'ai forcée à entrer dans mes souvenirs. Je l'ai embrassée de force. Enfin de force... Je lui ai montré les pires hommes de l'univers. J'ai lu en elle. Je sais tout d'elle. Et elle me pardonne. Tout à coup, je me sens bien misérable. Je suis misérable.  
  
Je ne veux plus réfléchir. Alors je prends sa main. Mon gant m'empêche de devenir un livre pour elle. Je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux. Dernière marque d'affection. Je serre doucement sa main.  
  
« On y va. »  
  
Je lâche sa main. Ouvre la faille. Reprends sa main. L'entraîne. Il est temps qu'elle retrouve les siens. Jack. Elle avait fait le bon choix dès le début.

 


	7. A la fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rien ne sera plus comme avant...

**Jack**

Qui arrive de si bonne heure ? Je ne reconnais pas les pas qui se dirigent vers mon bureau. Tiens. Ils sont deux ? Je ne sais pas. Alors j'attends.  
  
John ? Elisabeth ? Je reste comme figé. Cela fait des semaines qu'ils sont partis. Personne ne pensait les revoir. Je suis le seul à avoir gardé espoir. Je suis heureux. Mais je vois le visage de ma protégée. Blanc. Figé. Si triste. Et ce regard si douloureux. Alors je me lève. Raide. C'est plus fort que moi. Je me plante devant John. Ce que je peux le détester.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! »

Mon ton est glacé. Je me moque de sa réponse. Je veux juste savoir s'il lui a fait du mal. Je pourrais jurer que oui. Je me retiens de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

Quand il me répond, son ton est étrangement calme. Pas d'arrogance. Pas de mépris. Pas de séduction. Rien. Cela est bien étrange.

« Rien. Mais elle a un peu de mal avec les voyages à travers la faille. Prends soin d'elle. »

Mais enfin. Pourquoi il me dit cela ? Pourquoi Lily à l'air si abattue ? Je connais les voyages spatio-temporels. S'ils sont difficiles à appréhender et à vivre, ils ne font pas cela. Au pire, ils rendent malade. Pas... vide. Si seulement je pouvais comprendre. Mais je ne peux rien demander à Lily pour l'instant.  
Le temps de réfléchir, Johna déjà enclenché la faille. Un son, non, un grognement sort de ma poitrine. Il ne doit pas s'en tirer comme cela. Mais il est déjà trop tard. Il me regarde une dernière fois. Je sens toute la détresse de son regard. Cet homme si fort, si arrogant vient de se montrer fragile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait mal. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir ainsi. Mais sa dernière phrase me retient.

« N'oublie pas Jack. La vie est faite de merveilleux souvenirs. N'oublie pas les bons. Et chasse les mauvais. Veille sur Elisabeth. Je ne lui ai fait que trop de mal. Elle est fragile. »

Et il part. Je tends la main pour le rattraper. Mais c'est trop tard.  
  
Elisabeth n'a pas bougé. Elle est restée plantée dans le bureau. Elle ressemble à une coquille vide. Elle me fait tant de peine. Doucement je l'aide à s'asseoir. Je caresse sa joue avec douceur. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle semble perdue dans un monde qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Et ça me broie le cœur.  
Je prends mon téléphone. Il faut qu'Owen l'examine. Je l'appelle. Lui et Ianto. Il doit voir Lily. Cela lui fera du bien à lui aussi. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé. Elle fixe le mur derrière moi. Je dois lui parler. Il faut qu'elle s'ouvre. Sinon elle va devenir folle. Je ne le sais que trop bien.

« Lily, il faut que tu me parles. Dis-moi s'il t'a fait du mal. Elisabeth... »

Seul le silence me répond. Alors j'essaie de nouveau. Je dois parler. Parler pour l'aider à s'ouvrir. A me parler.

« Lily, peu importe ce que tu as vu ou vécu. Peu importe ce qu'il t'a fait. Ici tu es en sécurité et tu peux me parler. Tu peux me faire confiance, Elisabeth. Je suis là pour t'aider. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de moi maintenant... Je t'en prie, parle-moi. Je peux tout entendre. Tout comprendre. Je ne ferai pas de mal à John, il est parti. Je sais que tu ne veux pas nous faire de mal. Mais... Lily, tu m'en fais en ne disant rien. Je m'imagine le pire tu sais. Et en matière d'horreur... J'ai eu mon compte. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle réagit. Elle me regarde. Je dévie un peu le regard. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Mais son regard est si triste. Puis deux larmes roulent sur ses joues. Je ne peux la laisser comme cela. Alors je la prends dans mes bras. Tout en évitant ses mains. Je la sens se raidir un peu à ce contact. Alors il s'est bien passé quelque chose. Pourvu que Hart ne l'ait pas... Non, il n'aurait jamais osé. Il tenait à elle lui aussi. Alors quoi ? Qui ? Je ne sais pas. Je la berce doucement. Je lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes. Je n'ai que cela à faire.  
  
Quand Owen arrive, en même temps que Ianto, je la laisse partir. Je sais que le médecin sera doux. Je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre. Il ne lui fera pas de mal. Il ne fait d'ailleurs aucune remarque.

Ianto lui semble perdu et triste. Il regarde sa petite Lily comme un père. C'est touchant. Je prends sa main. Je lui souris avec douceur. Il saura l'aider lui aussi. Alors j'ai peur tout à coup. Et si Lily refusait de me parler. Si elle me détestait pour une raison que j'ignore. Cette peur indicible me fait mal. Mon homme doit le sentir. Il me prend doucement par les épaules. J'aime cette douceur. C'est tellement agréable.

« Ça ira Jack. Elle est simplement sonnée. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien... »  
  
Après son examen, dont le rapport à l'écran m'apprend qu'elle n'a rien du tout, Lily est conduite à travers le hub. Ianto s'occupe d'elle maintenant. Moi, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et puis ce sera plus facile pour lui de lui parler en tête à tête. Alors il l'entraîne dans une salle vide du QG. Il m'a fait la demande de ne pas filmer. J'ai accepté mais je ne peux pas tenir cette promesse. Je ne regarderai pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ici, tout est filmé. C'est la règle.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais lorsqu'ils remontent vers mon bureau, Lily semble avoir pleuré, beaucoup. Ianto a l'air défait. Ils ne disent rien. Ianto l'aide à s'asseoir et il prend la parole d'une voix brisée.

« Jack, elle a souffert mille morts. Je t'en prie, on ne peut la laisser ainsi. Non... Ne me demande pas de te dire de quoi il s'agit, elle m'a fait promettre le silence. Je ne te dirai rien. Mais aide la. Elle ne peut rentrer chez elle. Elle doit... disparaître puisqu'elle n'oubliera jamais. »  
Je sais ce qu'il me demande. Je refuse.

« Non. Non, il en est hors de question. Elle n'ira pas à Flat Holme. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle. Je sais que John peut être un monstre, mais il ne lui a rien fait. Elle a simplement besoin d'une vie normale.  
\- Jack... Regarde la. Elle m'a tout raconté et crois-moi, j'ai bien du mal à ne pas être dans le même état. Je t'en prie. Si jamais tu l'aimes un temps soit peu, alors aide la. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai. Je demanderai à Gwen de m'aider. »

Sa main qui se pose sur l'épaule de Lily en dit long. Il sait quelque chose. Ce doit être terrible. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne disent rien. Et si j'étais concerné ? Lily me regarde si tristement.  
  
Et puis elle fait quelque chose de fou. Elle prend ma main. Mais cette fois, je sens clairement que je suis moi dans sa mémoire. C'est presque insensé. Elle me montre quelque chose d'heureux. Je crois qu'il s'agit de sa famille. D'un jeu en famille. Tout le monde rit. C'est si doux. Mais je vois comme une ombre. Oui. Au-dessus de Lily. Je comprends. Alors je sors de son souvenir... Et je chasse les larmes qui montent.  
  
Lily ne sera plus jamais la même. Elle a trop vu de chose en John. Et je sais qu'elle  du voir des choses affreuses. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait si mal. Même ses propres souvenirs sont entachés de la douleur, de la peur, de la mort sans doute. Elle ne pourra jamais plus être heureuse. Ni dans sa vie. Ni dans ses souvenirs. Et je l'ai rendue ainsi. Pour sauver la Terre. Je suis un monstre.  
Alors je cède. Je soupire.

« Très bien. Je l'emmène ce soir. Elle sera une disparue de plus... Lily... Je suis désolé. »

Je l'embrasse très doucement sur le front.  
  
En quelque sorte, je viens de tuer Elisabeth Clemenson.

 

**Elisabeth**

Le voyage de retour, je ne l'aime pas. Une fois dans le bureau de Jack, j'ai comme l'impression d'être une statue. Le voir me fige. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il a fait. Alors je reste à côté de John. Incapable de bouger. Je me sens si vide. Si mal. Ma vie entière écroulée. Jamais je ne pourrai me taire. Il faut que je m'éloigne. Il faut que je sois loin de tous. Ça fait trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal.  
Tout se passe comme dans la brume. J'entends les capitaines parler. Je les vois agir. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Les dernières paroles de John me figent. Je le perds lui aussi.

« N'oublie pas Jack. La vie est faite de merveilleux souvenirs. N'oublie pas les bons. Et chasse les mauvais. Veille sur Elisabeth. Je ne lui ai fait que trop de mal. Elle est fragile. »

Puis Jack m'aide à m'asseoir. Le contact de ses mains sur moi... Oh seigneur, pourquoi je sais tout cela ? Pourquoi il me parle si doucement ? J'entends ses mots. J'aimerais tant y répondre. Mais je ne peux pas. Lui parler serait tout lui dire. Et j'ai juré de ne pas le faire. Et je ne le ferai jamais. Je ne veux pas le briser. Pas encore une fois. Car j'ai bien compris que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Qui peut survivre à une telle pression ? Il n'est pas mauvais. Je le sais. Il a agi par devoir. Car c'était le sien. Mais il en a payé le prix fort. Une année d'horreur. Je me refuse à lui faire revivre cela.

« Et en matière d'horreur... J'ai eu mon compte. »

Pourquoi il dit cela ? Je ne peux pas me retenir. Je sens deux larmes rouler sur mes joues. J'ai tellement mal. J'aimerais mourir tout de suite. Au moins ce serait fini...

Il me prend dans ses bras. C'est horrible. C'est pire que tout. Je ne peux me retenir de me raidir. Non pas que j'ai peur de lui. Mais parce que j'ai peur de ce que je pourrai lui dire. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Que je dois faire attention. Non pas à lui. Mais à moi. Je sais que je pourrai tout lui dire. Mais je ne dois pas.  
C'est avec soulagement que j'entends la voix d'Owen. Il m'emmène doucement à travers les escaliers et je me laisse faire. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il va faire mais je m'en moque. Il essaie d'être gentil tout en m'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

« Bien, tu n'as pas l'air cassée. C'est une bonne chose. Tout va s'arranger tu sais. »

Il plante une aiguille dans mon bras et je ne peux retenir un léger cri. Je déteste toujours autant cela. Au moins, je fais rire le docteur.

« Et bien ! On voyage dans la faille, on lit les souvenirs, mais on a peur d'une aiguille. Eh bien, les héroïnes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient ! »

J'aimerais rire. J'en suis incapable. Ce qui n'arrête pas Owen. Il est si gentil. Mais le plus gentil, c'est Ianto qui me conduit ensuite. Le temps semble passer si vite.  
  
Nous sommes seuls dans une petite pièce. Il y a du thé pour moi. Je ne peux le toucher. Je ne peux rien avaler. Pourtant j'entoure de mes mains la tasse bouillante. Au moins, je suis vivante.

Ianto ne parle pas. Il attend que je commence. Alors, lentement, je m'ouvre à lui. Il me comprendra. Il m'aidera.  
Je lui raconte tout. La planète. Les souvenirs. LE souvenir. Je pleure. Beaucoup. Je lui demande de me tuer. Pour ne pas parler. Il ne veut pas. Il me parle d'une île. D'un abri. D'un endroit où personne ne me jugera. Il semble tellement peiné. Mais ses paroles me font du bien. Il me comprend. Il sait pourquoi je ne dis rien. Lui aussi aime Jack. Pas de la même façon que moi. Il l'aime vraiment. C'est pour cela qu'il veut le protéger. Lui aussi voit l'horreur de ce souvenir. De ce qu'il a fait. Comme moi, il comprend qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il sait qu'on ne peut rien lui dire. On ne veut pas briser Jack. Pas encore une fois.  
  
Nous retournons voir Jack. Je ne parle toujours pas. Je ne peux pas parler. Si j'ouvre la bouche, alors je lui dis tout. Je laisse Ianto faire. Il m'a promis de m'aider. De ne jamais me laisser seule. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, mais il a fait la promesse de venir me voir. Je suis heureuse. Il est un ami précieux. Et je sais qu'il veillera sur Jack.  
Ianto lui parle. Je vois bien qu'il ne veut pas. Cela me fait du mal. Ianto, une main sur mon épaule, essaie de me rassurer. Moi, je veux simplement qu'on m'aide. Qu'on me fasse mourir. Il ne veut pas comprendre que je ne serai plus jamais la même. Plus jamais heureuse. Alors je vais l'aider.  
Je me concentre. Si le lien marche dans un sens, il marche dans l'autre.  
  
Être celle qui est « inspectée » est plus facile. Je le laisse simplement regarder. Je sais ce qu'il voit et cela me fait plaisir. Ce jour d'été ou nous jouions tous ensemble. Et je me vois. Riant. Mais l'ombre au-dessus de moi est bien là. La douleur. La peur. LE souvenir. Et puis plus rien.  
Il a sans doute comprit car il soupire.

« Très bien. Je l'emmène ce soir. Elle sera une disparue de plus... Lily... Je suis désolé. »  
  
Il m'embrasse sur le front. Dernière marque de tendresse. Comme John. Ces deux hommes se ressemblent tellement. Et moi je les aime tellement. Au point d'abandonner ma vie.  
  
En quelque sorte, Jack Harkness vient de me tuer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé la lecture de cette fic. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je me rends compte que j'ai bien fait de la publier car elle dormait dans un petit coin.  
> Bien à vous  
> XXX

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une FF que j'ai écrit il y a 5 ans et que je n'ai jamais publié. Je me lance aujourd'hui car j'ai toujours aimé cette histoire qui est sortie très rapidement de mon esprit.  
> J'espère que cela vous plaira aussi, même si j'ai conscience que le style est assez particulier.  
> A bientôt pour la suite :)  
> XXX


End file.
